Hum Aapke Dil Mein Rehte Hai
by KSarah
Summary: What happens when two brothers falls in love with the same girl! This is the Story of a orphan girl and her struggles whose only dream was to getting a family! *Rajvi Story with a love triangle*
1. Chapter 1

A girl was driving her Scooty and one girl was seating behind her in a big ghungat!

They reached to a college and started walking towards the Dean's office.

Areee ye dekho to ye kanchan kis joker ke saath aa rahi hai! Baapre itna bada ghungat aisa lag raha hai jaise nayi naveli dulhan aa rahi ho! "A girl murmured to her friends"

Kanchan with the ghungat girl reached near them.

One girl - kanchan ye tere saath kaun hai? Aur itna bada ghungat kyu daala hua hai?

Kanchan was holding the other girl from her shoulder.

Kanchan (nervously) - ye meri mummy hai!

Girl (shocked) - mummy? Lekin ye ghungat Mai kyu hai?

Kanchan (trying to convince) - gaon Mai aurate ghungat Mai hi rehti hai! Isliye ye humare gaon ka rivaaz hai meri mummy humesha ghungat mai hi rehti hai.

Girl - ohh okay! Namaste aunty.

But kanchan's mom didn't replied anything.

They walked towards the dean's office.

When they reached there the dean started scolding kanchan very badly.

Dean - Dekhiye Mrs. Sinha kanchan ne jo galti ki hai usske liye Mai usse rusticate bhi kar sakta tha Lekin aap yaha aayi hai to Mai iss baar issko sirf warning deke chorr raha hu.

Kanchan's mom was standing there she didn't utter a word.

Kanchan - Thank you sir and I am sorry aage se aisa nahi hoga.

And kanchan holded her mom from her shoulder and took her out of the office.

When they reached there PG.

Kanchan (angrily) - yaha mere saamne to badi badi baate Kar rahi thi tu lekin Dean ke saamne ek word tak nahi bola! Areee tumhe nahi pata kya maa kaisi hoti hai ? Sirf itna hi to bolna tha ki meri beti se dobara ye galti nahi hogi. Ab kuch bol bhi chup kyu khadi hai.

The girl was still in ghunghat.

Girl (upset tone) - Haa kanchan mujhe nahi pata maa kaisi hoti hai!

Kanchan (scolding) - sab pata hai tujhe! Acha hua dean ko shak nahi hua nahi to hum bura faste!

The girl removed her ghunghat her eyes was full of tears.

Girl (with tears) - haa kanchan nahi jaanti Mai ki Maa kaisi hoti hai mene to kabhi apni maa ko dekha Hi nahi hai!

Kanchan hugged the girl tightly.

Kanchan - I am sorry yaar mera vo matlab nahi tha!

Girl - it's okay kanchan!

One month later - Kanchan's mom came to meet kanchan!

Kanchan's mother (kaveri) - Kanchan yaad hai na aaj hume shopping ke liye jaana hai tumhari garima di ki shadi jo hai!

Kanchan - haa mummy mujhe yaad hai chalo chalte hai!

And kanchan took her friend with her as her choice is really good.  
The girl was kanchan's best friend and she was kanchan's mother's favorite.

They reached a garment shop.

Kanchan's mother asked the girl to choose a Saree for the bride.

She selected a black color Saree for the bride.

Girl (happily) - aunty ye black saree garima di par bahut achi lagegi.

Kaveri (angry) - ye tum Kya keh rahi Ho? Garima ki shadi hai shadi Mai kaali Saree pehnana apshagun hota hai.

Girl (a little upset) - I am sorry aunty mujhe ye sab pata nahi tha.

And the girl went from there.

In night the girl was standing in the garden of her PG.

When kanchan's mother reached there.

Kaveri touched her shoulder.

She turned to her side. Her eyes was full of tears

Kaveri (touched her face with one hand) - Kya hua beta tu ro kyu rahi hai?

Girl (sobbing) - I am really sorry aunty subah mene di ke liye vo Black saree select ki mujhe pata nahi tha.

Kaveri (hugged her) - shhhh ro mat! Itni choti si baat ke liye koi rota hai bhala.

Girl - aunty mujhe to ye sab rivaaz nahi pata mene to kabhi ye sab dekha hi nahi Mai anaath jo hu.

Kaveri (angrily) - khabardar jo fir kabhi apne aap ko anaath kaha to! Mai hu na Teri Maa.

Girl (sobbing) - Maaa (and she hugged her)

Kaveri broke the hug.  
Kaveri holded her hands and said - beta Mai chahti hu ki tu humesha mere saath rahe! To agar Mai aaj tujhse kuch maangu to tu mujhe degi?

Girl (wiped her tears) - haa Maa boliye na!

Kaveri (hesitantly) - Mai chahti hu ki Teri shadi mere bete se Ho jaaye mai tujhe apne ghar ki bahu Banana chahti hu.

Girl was shocked to hear this.

Girl - Maa ye aap Kya bol rahi hai?

Kaveri - kyu beta? Tu kisi ko pasand karti hai kya?

Girl - nahi Maa aisi koi baat nahi hai!

Kaveri - to bass! Tu hi meri bahu banegi

The girl was really happy to hear this. Her eyes filled with tears.

Kaveri (worriedly) - ab kyu ro rahi hai tu?

Girl - soch rahi thi bhagwan bhi kis kis roop Mai aakar hume khusiya De jaata hai.

Kaveri wiped her tears and kissed on her forehead.

Kaveri - beta ye baat filhal tu kanchan ko bhi mat batana mai pehle apne bete se baat karna chahti hu.

Girl - okay Maa.

And they went to there respective rooms and slept.

A/N - guys I am very confused about the Character's name! So I want you to decide the character's of this story.  
This is a Love triangle story so I need 3names. (1girl and 2guy) also the name of the final pair!  
So suggest me the names through your reviews if you liked the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Dear guest yes you are right this plot is inspired from a TV show and may be scenes of 1st chapter was similar to the real one but this story will be different from the original one.

*Characters Sketch*

Purvi - a simple looking kind hearted orphan girl whose only dream is to become a part of a family.  
She lives in Mumbai stays in a girl's hostel with her best friend kanchan! She is a very brilliant Kathak dancer and she is in final year of her graduation.

Kavin Sinha - He belongs to a traditional Marwadi Joint Family. He is a happy going fun loving guy.  
He is in final year of His MBA and currently living in delhi.

Rajat Sinha - he is elder brother of Kavin! Rajat is a very mature loving and family oriented guy! He is handling his family business and lives in his hometown Jaipur with his family.

After 2 days -  
Purvi went to Delhi to represent her college in a dance competition as she was a very brilliant 'Kathak Dancer'

Kavin was also present there because he was volunteering in arrangement of that competition.

Purvi was dancing on the stage when kavin saw her. Kavin just lost in her beauty she was looking very beautiful while dancing. Kavin's heart skipped a beat when he saw purvi.

Well purvi won that competition.

After the competition when purvi was going towards her college bus kavin called her from behind.

Kavin - suniye?

Purvi (nervously) - jee Kya hua?

Kavin - mai Bass aapse ye kehna chahta tha ki aapne aaj bahut acha Dance kiyaa.  
I must say you are a brilliant dancer.

Purvi (smiled) - Thank you so much! Mujhe khusi hui ki aapko mera dance Acha laga.

Kavin - Kya Mai aapka naam jaan sakta hu.

Purvi - Jee! Mera naam purvi hai.

Kavin - ohhh! That's a nice name.

But before he could say anything further someone called purvi from the bus.

Purvi - acha ab mujhe chalna hoga!

Kavin - okay bye!

And purvi went.

Kavin returned to his hostel he was smiling thinking about purvi.

His friends murmured - ye kavin kiske khayalo mai khoya hua hai itna muskura raha hai.

One of his friend touch his shoulder and he came out of his thought.

Kavin's friend - Kya baat hai aaj bada muskura raha hai tu? Raaz Kya hai?

Kavin sat on his bed hugged a pillow closed her eyes and smiled.

Kavin's friend - arree ab muskurata hi rahega ya batayega bhi?

Kavin - kya batau! Pyaar ho gaya hai tere bhai ko.

All of his friends are shocked.

One of his friend said.

Kavin's friend - kal tak to tu thik tha fir ye achanak se?

Other friend - Aree bhai tu bhi kiski baato Mai aa raha hai issko to har hafte kisi na kisi se pyaar ho jaata hai.

Kavin (smiling) - nahi yaar iss baar sach Mai mujhe pyaar ho gaya hai! Vo ladki usski saadgi mere dil Mai bass gai. Usski muskurahat Mai kitni sachai thi.

Kavin's friend - acha ye to bata tu kab se jaanta hai usse?

Kavin - maine to usse aaj pehli baar hi dekha aur dekhta reh gai! Usski pyaari aankhe usski simplicity

Kavin's friend - pagal Ho gaya hai ye ladka! Chal bhai tu apni apsara ke baare mai soch mai to chala sone.

Kavin hugged a pillow and said - kash ek baar fir se mulakat ho jaaye usse!

And he slept with a big smile thinking about purvi.

Purvi reached Mumbai.

Next day -  
Purvi was in market when she saw a blind woman was trying to crossing the road but was unable to do it.

Purvi went near her.

Purvi - aunty Mai aapko road cross karva deti hu chaliye!

And she holded that woman's hand and crossed the road.

Blind woman - shukriya beta (and she kept a hand on her forehead and gave her blessings)

Rajat was in Mumbai that day for a business meeting he was stuck in the traffic when she saw purvi helping that woman.

Rajat (in mind) - aaj bhi aise log hai duniya Mai jo dusro ki madad karte hai (and he smiled)

Rajat went to the mall for some shopping.  
When he collided with a girl the girl was about to fall but Rajat holded her from her waist. (Rajat was surprised to see the same girl whom he saw on the road helping the old lady)

Rajat - aap thik hai na?

Purvi - jee mai thik hu! Thank you

Rajat (smiled) - Your welcome! Mai chalta hu.

And the same evening Rajat returned to his hometown Jaipur.

Purvi was in her PG laying in bed.

She was thinking about what kaveri has said to her.

Purvi was smiling thinking about kaveri's proposal.

She was really happy as she is finally going to get a family.

A/N - most of you have asked to me to Write this story on Rajvi! So this story will be on Rajvi.  
Sorry for the boring chapter. The whole purpose of this chapter was to just introduce the characters.

Rajvi lovers congratulations Rajvi won this voting game :p


	3. Chapter 3

One week later -

Kanchan and Purvi came to Jaipur for attending the wedding.

Kanchan came out of the airport when she saw kavin was already present there. She ran towards him and hugged him

Kanchan (happily) - Kavin Bhaiya mene aapko bahut miss kiya!

Kavin Broke the hug and and said (raising her collar) - Ab Kya kare meri personality hai hi aisi ki har koi mujhe Miss karta hai (in a teasing tone)

Kanchan hits him lightly on his shoulder

Kanchan - Bhaiya aap na kabhi nahi sudhar sakte!

Kavin (in filmy tone) - Aree abhi to mene bigdana start kiya hai chipkali.

Kanchan (angry pout)- Aapne mujhe fir se chipkali kaha! Jaao mujhe aapse baat nahi karni (wrapped her both hands around her arms and turned her face to other side)

Kavin touched her on her shoulder and said - Acha baba sorry (holding ears)

Kanchan smiled and hugged him.

Suddenly kavin saw purvi was coming out of the airport (she was wearing a simple blue color kurti with open hairs and was looking beautiful even without makeup)

Kavin just lost in her beauty he was looking at her he didn't even realised she is now standing near to kanchan! He was day dreaming.

Purvi was surprised to see him there. She was looking at him with questioning eyes!

Kanchan shake Kavin's shoulder and he came out of his world!

Kanchan (confused) - Kya hua bhaiya kaha kho gaye!

Kavin (still dreaming) - Purvi Mai!

Kanchan (shocked) - Kya?

Kavin just realised what he said.

Kavin - arre mera matlab hai Mai ye soch raha tha ki ye ladki kaun hai!

Kanchan (smiled and said) - Bhaiya ye purvi hai meri best friend! Aur purvi ye…

But before she could complete her sentence Kavin interuppted her.

Kavin - ek minute Kanchan! Mai Purvi ko apna introduction khud hi De deta hu!

Kavin (forwarding his hand towards her) - Hello purvi! Mai kavin Kanchan ka bhai!

Purvi was surprised. She hesitantly forward her hand and hand shakes with him nervously.

Kavin (smiling) - Chalo ab introduction Ho gaya ab ghar chalte hai!

And he kept all the luggage in the dicky and they all seated inside the car!

Kanchan was seating beside kavin and Purvi was seating on the back seat. Kavin adjusted the car mirror and he was looking at purvi through the mirror continuously! Purvi was feeling very awkward and was looking down but she was also attracted towards kavin she too was looking at him but chupke chupke!

Purvi (in mind) - Matlab Maa ne mujhe kavin ji ke liye pasand kiya hai! (and she smiled shyly)

They reached the house.

Whole sinha family was present there kanchan took blessings from all the elders!

Purvi too went forward and took blessings from kaveri! Kaveri introduced purvi to everyone and then purvi one by one took blessings from all the elders!

Everyone was looking impressed with purvi's simplicity. Purvi's eyes filled with tears she was very happy thinking that soon she is going to be a part of this loving joint family.

Kaveri (happily) - Purvi beta tum bahut thak gai hogi! Kavin ek kaam karo tum purvi ko guest room dikha do!

Kavin (happily) - jee maa!

Purvi was looking at Kavin shyly.

They went from there.

Kanchan (while looking for someone) - Mummy Rajat bhaiya nahi dikh rahe?

Kaveri (smiled) - beta Rajat kisi important meeting ke liye gaya hai 2din Mai aa jaayega!

Kanchan - achaa mummy thik hai!

Kavin and purvi started walking towards the guest room.

Kavin (trying to talk) - mene kabhi nahi socha tha ki mai fir kabhi aapko dekh paaunga! I am really happy to see you.

Purvi was surprised to hear this.

Kavin just realised what he said.

Kavin - mera Matlab hai ki aap kanchan ki friend hai to aaj se aap humari bhi friend hui to agar aapko kisi bhi cheez ki jarurat ho to iss naacheez ko yaad kijiyega!

Purvi smiled.

Kavin (looking at her) - Aap muskurate hue bahut pyaari lagti hai.

Purvi didn't say anything. Finally they reached the guest room.

Kavin - ab aap aaram kijiye Mai chalta hu!

And he went away!

Purvi was staring at him when he was going.

Purvi looked in the mirror and remember what kavin said (aap muskurate hue bahut pyaari lagti hai) A big smile appeared on the purvi's face and she covered her face with her palms shyly.

Kavin was in his room.

Kavin - thank you so much bhagwanji! Aapne fir se mujhe purvi se milva diya!

Next Day -  
It was garima (Kanchan's cousin) haldi ceremony everyone was busy in performing rituals.

After the ceremony Purvi was going towards her room when kavin came there.

Purvi (nervously) - kavin ji aap yaha Kya kar rahe hai?

Kavin (smiled) and went near her and rubbed some haldi on her face.

She smiled shyly and looked down.

Kavin - Iss haldi se aapka chehra aur khil jaayega!

Purvi felt really shy and she ran towards her room.

Kavin (kept a hand on his chest) - haaye! Sharmati hai tab to jaan hi nikal leti hai!

Purvi locked her room from inside she was looking down and continuously smiling! She looked in the mirror and saw haldi on her right cheek she touched her cheek and smiled thinking about kavin!

Purvi (in mind) - Hume kavin ji bahut pasand hai! Thank you Maa.

After 2 days.

Now Kavin and purvi came a little close finally purvi started feeling comfortable in talking to him!

Kanchan and purvi was in hall when kanchan think of doing a prank to purvi!

Kanchan - purvi ek kaam Kar na bathroom se na bucket lekar aa!

Purvi (confused) - Lekin kyu kanchan?

Kanchan - areee tu sawal bahut karti hai please jaa na!

Purvi - acha baba thik hai jaati hu!

And when she went inside the bathroom kanchan locked the bathroom's door from outside.

Purvi beating the door loudly - kanchan ye kya majak hai please darwaja khol!

But kanchan laughed and went from there.

Meanwhile kanchan heard some voices from outside the house she went outside and saw Rajat is back from his business trip!

Kanchan ran towards him and hugged him.

Kanchan (happily) - Rajat Bhaiya aap aa gaye? Pata hai Mai aapko kitna Miss kar rahi thi.

Rajat broke the hug and touched her face - Mai to tujhe humesha hi bahut Miss karta hu choti! Bass wait kar raha hu kab teri graduation khatam Ho aur tu vaapas aa jaaye!

Kanchan smiled looking at him.

Kaveri - Acha ab baate bahut ho gai! Rajat tu bahut thak gaya hoga jaa fresh ho jaa!

Rajat (smiled) - jee maa!

And Rajat went inside the house.

When he entered the house he heard someone beating the bathroom door. He went near the bathroom and opened the door.

As soon as he opened the door Purvi pour a bucket full of water on him thinking that kanchan opened the door!

Rajat and purvi both were shocked to see each other.

Rajat's whole body was wet due to sudden act of purvi he was looking at purvi continuously without blinking eye!

Meanwhile kaveri and kanchan reached there and they started laughing seeing Rajat's condition.

Rajat came out of his thoughts.

Kaveri (laughing) - Kya baat hai beta aaj to Tera bahut acha sawagat ho gaya!

After hearing this Rajat too started laughing.

But Purvi was feeling really bad.

Purvi (worriedly) - I am really sorry mujhe laga kanchan hai!

And she ran from there.

Kanchan too ran behind her in order to apologize.

Rajat went near Kaveri and asked her.

Rajat (confused) - Maa ye ladki kaun hai?

Kaveri (smiled) - Beta ye Purvi hai Kanchan ki best friend! Bahut pyaari bachi hai mujhe to bahut pasand hai!

Rajat looked at her with confusing look.

Kaveri touched his shoulder and said - Rajat beta mene purvi ko tere liye pasand kiya hai!

Rajat was shocked to hear this..

Kaveri - beta Purvi bahut samajhdar ladki hai tere layak hai!

Rajat - maa ye aap kya keh rahi hai?

Kaveri - acha chal ye sab baate baad mai karte hai abhi tu bahut thak gaya hai aaram Kar jaake!

And Rajat went to his room.

Rajat started smiling thinking what his mother said because somewhere he too likes purvi since the day he saw her helping that old woman.

A/ N - finally this chapter ends here! Hope you guys like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi was seating in her room in tension.

Kanchan came there and she started laughing.

Purvi (angrily glared her) - ye sab teri vajah se hua kanchan naa tu mujhe bathroom Mai band karti na Mai unn par paani fenkati!

Kanchan (holding ears) - I am sorry purvi but sach Mai Rajat bhaiya ka bahut acha sawagat kiya tune aaj! (and she again started laughing)

Purvi (upset) - Tujhe hasi aa rahi hai? Mujhe itna bura lag raha hai aur thik se sorry bhi nahi bol paayi Mai unnhe!

Kanchan - Bass itni si baat? To chal Mai tujhe abhi Rajat Bhaiya ke paas le chalti hu tu unnhe ache se sorry bol dena.

And she holded her hand and started walking outside. there kanchan collide with kaveri.

Kaveri - areee areee aaram se! Itni jaldi jaldi Mai kaha jaa rahi hai?

Kanchan - mummy dekhiye na ye aapki laadli purvi Kab se pareshan ghum rahi hai ki issne Rajat bhaiya par paani gira diya aur unnse sorry bhi nahi bola dhang se.

Kaveri (smiled) - Bass itni si baat ke liye itne pyaare se chehre se muskuraahat gaayab hai! Purvi tu chal mere saath.

And she took purvi to the kitchen. She handed her breakfast plate.

Kaveri - tu Rajat se maafi maangna chahti hai na to usske room Mai jaa hi rahi hai to ye nashta bhi leke jaa!

Purvi (confused) - Maa Mai?

Kaveri - mera beta humesha Kaam Mai busy rehta hai khaane pine ka to koi hosh hi nahi rehta usse Mai to usse samjha samjha ke thak gai ab tu hi sambhal ussko! Jaa ussko naashta karva de.

Purvi (smiled) - Ji maa!

And she went to Rajat's room Rajat was seating on his bed busy with a file. She knocked on the door.

Rajat looked at her

Purvi (nervously) - Kya Mai andar aa sakti hu?

Rajat got up from his bed and said - haan please aaiye na.

Purvi went near him and said in a nervous tone - vo Maa ne aapke liye ye naashta bhijwaya hai!

Rajat (smiled) - Acha! Dijiye (and he took the plate from her hand and kept it on his bed)

Rajat was continuously looking at her.

Purvi was feeling very bad for the bucket incident.

She nervously said - aap please naashta Kar lijiyega (and she turned to go)

Rajat sat on his bed purvi again turned to him and said - Rajat ji?

Rajat looked at her and asked - haa boliye?

Purvi (nervously) - vo maine aap par paani... Maine jaan bujh kar nahi kiya tha…

Rajat - areee! Koi baat Nahi I mean Mai samajh sakta hu ki aapne mujh par jaan bujh kar to paani giraya nahi hoga!

Purvi (hesitantly) - Rajat ji! Aapne mujhe maaf to kar diya na?

Rajat (smiled) -Mai aapse naaraj hi nahi tha purvi ji! To maafi ka to sawal hi nahi paida hota.

Purvi took a relief sigh after hearing that.

Rajat (in teasing tone) - Bass ek request hai aapse! Agli baar jab aapka aisa kuch karne ka iraada ho to mujhe ek baar mujhe bata dijiyega Mai towel saath Mai rakh lunga.

Hearing this a big smile appeared on her face Rajat too smiled at her.

Purvi - aap naashta kar lijiyega

Rajat just nodded his head with a smile.

And she left from there.

She was going towards her room when she collide with kanchan.

Purvi - Aree kanchan aaram se! Kaha jaa rahi hai itni jaldi jaldi Mai?

Kanchan (irritated) - acha hua purvi tu mil gai! Ye chai please tu Kavin Bhaiya ke room Mai le jaayegi mujhe kuch kaam hai!

Purvi (confused) - Mai?

Kanchan kept the tea cup on her hand and went from there hurriedly.

Purvi (in mind) - ye kanchan bhi na.

And she went to kavin's room with tea cup.

Kavin was not there she kept the tea cup on table purvi was searching for him when suddenly he came out of his bathroom he was in his towel.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't saw purvi was standing there. Purvi was looking for him when suddenly her back collide with kavin.

Purvi with a jerk turned to his side and they both lost in each other's eyes purvi's hands was on his chest.

Suddenly purvi came back in her senses and separate herself from kavin.

Purvi shyly turned to other side.

Kavin was too feeling embarrassed.

He immediately wore his shirt which was kept on his bed.

Kavin (while wearing shirt) - I am sorry purvi! Mene dekha hi nahi ki tum yaha Ho.

Purvi - aapki chai mene table par rakh di hai (and saying this she ran from there)

She was smiling shyly.

She was going towards her room Rajat's room was on the way. When she reached in Front of his room she saw Rajat was stilll busy in his file and breakfast was still on the bed he didn't had his breakfast.

Purvi (angrily) went to his room and knocked on door - Mai andar aa sakti hu?

Rajat's face glowed when he saw purvi.

Rajat - aapko permission lene ki jarurat nahi hai! Aap aa sakti hai.

Purvi went inside the room

Purvi (angrily) - Rajat ji! Aapne abhi tak apna breakfast finish nahi kiya?

Rajat looked at the breakfast plate (and gave a marr gaya look) he looked at purvi.

Rajat (stammering) - vo…. Vo Mai….

Purvi - maa thik hi kehti hai! Aapko apna bilkul khayal nahi hai aise thodi na hota hai Rajat ji agar aap apna hi khayal nahi rakhoge to apni jimmedariya kaise nibhaoge?

Rajat was continuously looking at her (she was looking really cute with her little anger) he was enjoying her scolding.

Rajat sat on the bed and started having his breakfast.

Purvi - Rajat ji! Aaj se aap apna khana Time par khayenge!

Rajat - mai kha raha hu!

Purvi - nahi! Jab tak aap apna breakfast khatam nahi karte Mai yahi hu maa ne mujhse kaha tha ki mai aapko breakfast karva kar hi aau!

Rajat was having his breakfast like a obedient kid who just has been scolded by his teacher.

After he finished his breakfast purvi left the room.

Rajat (in mind) - Kitna Acha lag raha tha jab vo daant rahi thi (and he started smiling)

Kaveri was seeing all this hiding behind the door after purvi left she went inside the room.

Rajat was still smiling he was lost in his thoughts.

Kaveri (smiled looking at him) she touched his shoulder and he came out of his thoughts

Rajat (nervous) - are maa aap yaha?

Kaveri (teasing) - kya baat hai bada muskura raha hai tu To?

Rajat (smiled shyly and looked down)

Kaveri touched his face with her one hand - purvi pasand aayi?

Rajat (shyly) - Maa aap bhi na!

Kaveri (happily) - mujhe pata tha tujhe purvi jarur pasand aayegi (and she kissed his forehead)

And kaveri left from there.

Rajat was continuously thinking about purvi and smiling.

A/N - Purvi aur kavin ki najdikiya kaafi badh rahi hai! Kya hoga jab usse pata chalega ki kaveri ne usse kavin ke liye nahi Rajat ke liye pasand kiya hai? 


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was present in the hall because they called a "Saree wala" at their home. Kaveri and all the ladies in the family were selecting Saree for themselves.

Meanwhile purvi also comes there.

Kaveri (happily) - Aree purvi beta Acha hua tu bhi aa gai! Chal jaldi se apne liye bhi kuch pasand kar le.

Purvi - Maa Mai?

Kaveri - haaan idhar baith mere paas! Aur tujhe jo bhi pasand Ho le le.

Purvi smiled and sat beside her.

She picked one red color Saree and kept it on her shoulder in order to check

Kavin also came there he saw purvi was trying to select a Saree for herself. Purvi looked at him.

He was standing near a pillar a little distant from her.

He signalled her not to select that red color Saree.

Purvi (while looking at him) select another Saree and show him and asked him for his opinion in sign language but he rejected that Saree also.

Purvi showed him many Saree's and finally he approved one blue color Saree for her.

Purvi took a relief sigh and smiled at him.

Kavin with a big smile on his face went from there.

Purvi (happily) - Maa hume ye saree pasand hai!

Kaveri (touched her face and smiled)

Kaveri - acha beta tu sabke liye kitchen se juice leke aa jaayegi?

Purvi (smiled) - Jee Maa! Mai abhi leke aati hu.

Meanwhile Rajat came there he was holding wedding cards in his hand. Purvi smiled looking at Rajat and went towards the kitchen.

Rajat was still looking at her going.

Kaveri saw him he stood up went near him and kept a hand on his shoulder

Rajat turned to her side.

Kaveri (smiling) - aa jaayegi thodi der Mai.

Rajat (shyly) - Maa aap bhi na.

After sometime Purvi returned holding a tray with juice glasses. She served the juice to everyone and then started going towards the kitchen again.

Rajat thought something and called her.

Rajat - Suniye?

Purvi turned to him and asked - jee?

Rajat(nervously) - aap please mera ek kaam kar sakti hai?

Purvi (smiling) - jee kahiye na?

Rajat - aap please Inn wedding cards par naam likh dengi actually mujhe bahut important file banani hai aur ye card bhi aaj hi bhijwane hai.

Purvi (happily) - bass itni si baat! Laahiye mujhe dijiye Mai abhi likh deti hu (and she took the cards from him)

Rajat - Thank You Purvi ji!

Purvi - Rajat ji aap thank you mat kahiye!

Rajat just smiled and Purvi went from there.

She was going towards her room when she collide with Kavin.

Purvi looked at him.

Purvi (nervously) - I am sorry kavin ji! Mai jaldi jaldi Mai jaa rahi thi mene aapko dekha hi nahi

Kavin (smiling) - aapko sorry kehne ki koi jarurat nahi hai purvi ji! Aur BTW ye cards kaha lekar jaa rahi hai aap?

Purvi - vo actually hume Inn par naam likhne the jin jin ko ye card bhejne hai unnke.

Kavin - achaa! Chaliye fir Mai bhi aapki madad kar deta hu.

Purvi - aap?

Kavin - haaan dono saath Mai milkar karenge to kaam jaldi khatam Ho jaayega.

Purvi smiled and said okay

After writing the names she went to Rajat's room.  
She knocked the door.

Purvi - Mai andar aa sakti hu?

Rajat turned to her a big smile appeared on his face seeing her.

Rajat (smiling) - Purvi ji mene aapko pehle bhi kaha hai aapko permission lene ki jarurat nahi hai aap kabhi bhi yaha aa sakti hai.

Purvi went near him and said - mene cards par naam likh diye hai! Ye lijiye (and she handed him the cards Rajat's hands touched purvi's hands )

Purvi removed her hand and said - ab mai chalti hu (and she went)

But Rajat was still standing in the same position looking towards purvi's direction and smiling continuously.

Purvi was going towards the kitchen when she heard kavin's voice.

Kavin - Purvi?

Purvi went near him and said with a smile - jee kahiye?

Kavin - Dekho na purvi! Kab se mere pat mai chuhe doud rahe hai Lekin kisi ko meri koi fikar hi nahi hai kisi ne ek baar bhi iss bhuke insaan se nahi pucha ki khana kha le! Ab to sirf aap hi iss bhuke insaan ki madad kar sakti hai (innocently)

Purvi - abhi khana bana nahi hai jaise hi bann jaayega hum aapke kamre Mai le aayenge.

Kavin (happily) - hume pata tha purvi sirf aap hi mere dard ko samajh sakti hai.

Purvi shyly smiled.

Suddenly kavin kissed on her cheeks and ran from there.

She was shocked at his sudden act! She touched her cheeks she was blushing and smiling.

 **In Night** -

It was Garima's Sangeet ceremony Kaveri asked Purvi to dance.

Purvi was dancing while Rajat and Kavin both were smiling looking at her they both were blushing

 **Next Day** -

Purvi was in her room she was putting the curtains on the window standing on a stool which was placed just near the room's door.

Meanwhile Rajat reached there he opened the door and due to the door's pressure stool got disbalanced and purvi was about to fall but Rajat Catched her.

She was now in Rajat's arms he was holding her in bridal style her eyes were closed and her hands were around his neck.

Rajat was looking at her and smiling he was just lost in her. Her eyes were still closed she was looking scared.

Suddenly she realised that she has not fallen on the floor and opened her eyes! She was surprised to see Rajat.

Rajat was still smiling she also lost in his eyes.  
They were looking in each other's eyes for atleast a minute.  
Finally Purvi broke the eyelock.

Purvi just realised that she was in Rajat's arms she removed her hands from his neck

Purvi (nervously) - Rajat ji?

Rajat came out of his world and he free purvi from his arms.

This situation was really awkward for purvi.

Rajat (worriedly) - aap thik to hai na?

Purvi (nervously) - mai thik hu! Thank you

Rajat just smiled and purvi left the room.

Rajat (in mind) - ye mujhe kya ho raha hai jab bhi purvi ji mere saamne hoti hai Mai paglo ki tarah muskuraane kyu lag jaata hu! (and he lightly hits on his forehead)

Purvi (in mind) - Mai jab bhi kavin ji ke saath hoti hu mujhe bahut acha lagta hai. Kahi Mai unnse pyaar to nahi karne lagi?

Kavin (in mind) - Mai bahut Pyaar karne laga hu purvi se Mai shadi khatam hote hi unnse apne dil ki baat keh dunga!

A/N - finally this chapter ends here!  
Day by day reviews are decreasing on this story it looks like you guys are not interested in reading the story further. Please do review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Next evening** -

It was Garima's wedding ceremony

Rajat was going towards the hall holding gift boxes in his hand on the way he collide with Purvi and all the gift boxes falls down.

Purvi - I am sorry vo Mai jaldi Mai jaa rahi thi mene aapko dekha hi nahi!

Rajat looked at her she was looking beautiful in her lahenga he just lost in her beauty.

Purvi - I am sorry!

Rajat came out of his world

Rajat - Aree koi baat nahi.

Purvi - Mai abhi ye gift boxes utha deti hu (and she lean down to pick the boxes)

Rajat - arre koi baat nahi Purvi ji! Mai kar lunga (he also started picking the boxes)

Rajat's hands touched Purvi's hands they both looked at each other.

"Rajat! Kaha reh gaya" Rajat and Purvi broke their eyelock hearing Kaveri's voice

Rajat picked the boxes and went from there.

 **After the wedding ceremony** -

Kavin was in his room he was practicing to propose purvi in front of the mirror.

"Purvi ji! Mai aapse pyaar karta hu" (Looking in the mirror smiling)

Nahi nahi! "Purvi I Love You" (Kavin went near bed and sat down)

Kavin (In mind) - Itna nervous to mene kabhi feel nahi kiya ye kya ho gaya hai mujhe! Come on Kavin you can do it!

He stood up from the bed and opened his phone gallery and started looking at the picture of purvi

Kavin - Purvi aapke pyaar ne mujhe bilkul nikkama bana diya hai! Uff ab aur control nahi hota Mai kal hi aapko bata dunga ki Mai aapse bahut pyaar karta hu.

Rajat was in his room he was thinking about Purvi He started falling for her because she is just like him. Simple,Shy,caring and responsible.

Rajat (in mind) - Purvi bahut hi responsible and simple ladki hai ussme vo saari qualities hai jo mujhe meri life partner Mai chahiye thi!

With all these thoughts he slept.

 **Next Day** -

Purvi was keeping the breakfast on the dining table when Kavin came there.

Kavin (nervously) - Purvi!

Purvi turned towards him "Jee! Kahiye? " She said smiling.

Kavin - mujhe aapse kuch kehna tha!

Purvi - haan boliye na?

Kavin - vo Mai keh raha tha ki…

"Arreee Kavin Bhaiya aap yaha kya kar rahe ho?" Kanchan said while entering

Kavin (stammering) - Vo Mai….. Vo Mai to Purvi ko bol raha tha ki kyu na aaj hum sab taalab (pond) dekhne jaaye!

Kanchan (happily) - ye to bahut Acha idea hai! Purvi tujhe pata hai bachpan me bhaiya aur Main roj vaha jaaya karte the.

Kavin - To Purvi! Aap chalengi?

"Bhai Kaha jaane ki baat ho rahi hai? " Rajat asked while entering

Kanchan (excited) - Rajat bhaiya hum sab taalab dekhne jaa rahe hai! Aap bhi chaliye na.

Rajat - arre nahi nahi Mai kya karunga vaha aake! Tum log jaao.

Kanchan - please bhaiya chalo na! Purvi tu bol na bhaiya ko

Purvi - kanchan Mai kaise?

Rajat - mujhe ek file bhi complete karni hai aaj bahut kaam hai. Tum log jaake aao

Kavin - arrre Purvi! Ab aap hi samjhaiye Bhaiya ko kaam to baad Mai bhi ho sakta hai! Bhaiya please chalo na. Purvi tum bolo na innhe

Purvi (looking at Rajat) - Rajat ji! Aap bhi chaliye na hum sabko acha lagega. Please?

Rajat looked at Purvi he couldn't say no to her

Rajat - acha thik hai! Breakfast kar lete hai pehle! Fir chalte hai

Kanchan (teasingly) - Kya baat hai bhaiya! Humne kaha to nahi maana lekin purvi ne kaha to jhat se maan gaye (she winked at him)

Rajat(trying to hide his smile) - Aisi koi baat nahi hai! Tum sab itna bol rahe ho to isliye

Purvi - chalo ab sab breakfast kar lo.

And they had their breakfast and went from there.

They all were seating on the stairs near the pond staring the water

Kanchan - Kavin bhaiya chalo na! Hum piche ki Side chalte hai

Kavin - areee Lekin kyu?

Kanchan - please chaliye na (she holded his hand and took him with her)

Now Rajat and Purvi were alone but they both were silent.

"Aapko humara Jaipur kaisa laga"? Finally Rajat broke the silence

Purvi (smiling) - Bahut acha laga!

Rajat (while looking at her) - Aur humara parivar kaisa laga?

Purvi (happily) - Aapka parivar bahut pyaara hai. mujhe yaha aakar bahut khusi mili! sab log bahut ache hai jab se Mai yaha aayi hu tab se mere chehre se hasi gayab hi nahi ho rahi!

Rajat smiled hearing her answer.

Rajat - acha! To aap apne baare Mai kuch bataiye?

Purvi was about to answer when Kavin and Kanchan came there

Kavin - Bhaiya Purvi se kuch bhi janna itna aasan nahi hai! Bahut vaqt lagati hai ye apne dil ki baat batane Mai (he gave her a meaningful look)

Kanchan sat beside Purvi "Haan Rajat bhaiya sach Mai aap aur Purvi dono ek jaise hi ho! Aap dono Mai bahut similarities hai

Hearing this Rajat and Purvi looked at each other

Kavin - acha chalo ab chalte hai! Bahut time ho gaya

And they left from there

In **Night** -

Kavin went to Purvi's room she was in bathroom taking shower! He kept a letter on her dressing table and left the room

After 10minutes she came out of the bathroom she went near the dressing table and started combining her hairs when suddenly she saw the letter.

She opened the letter! Kavin asked her to come to terrace in that letter

Her heart started beating fast reading the letter

Purvi (in mind) - Kavin ji ne mujhe terrace par kyu bulaya hoga!

And she went to the terrace. Kavin was waiting for her he was looking very nervous

Purvi - aapne hume yaha kyu bulaya?

Kavin - Purvi thank god aap aa gai! (he took a deep breath) mujhe aapse kuch kehna tha

Purvi - jee kahiye na?

Kavin (nervously) - kaise kahu! Kuch samajh nahi aa raha

Purvi - jo bhi hai! Aaj keh dijiye

Kavin turned to other side his back was towards purvi he was very nervous he couldn't face her while confessing his love to her

Kavin - Purvi! (he took a deep breath) mene jabse aapko dekha hai pagal sa ho gaya hu! Aap jab mere saath hoti hai to aisa lagta hai jaise vo vaqt vahi tham jaaye Jab aap mere saath nahi hoti hai to bass humesha aapke hi khayalo Mai khoya rehta hu!

Purvi's heart started beating fast hearing all this

Kavin turned to her side

Kavin (holding her hand) - Purvi! I Love You

Purvi looked at Kavin she was on cloud nine it was the best moment for her she didn't wanted this to over.

Her eyes filled with tears whole life she just has dreamed of getting loved by someone She saw that love in his eyes the love she was searching for all her life.

Kavin - Purvi! Kuch to bolo

But Purvi was not able to say anything she was very happy from inside but shocked too at his sudden confession

Purvi freed herself from his grip and shyly ran from there

Kavin also ran behind her

"Purvi! Please ruko na aaj aapke dil ki baat jaane bina Mai nahi maanunga" Kavin said running behind her

Finally he caught her outside her room

Kavin (holding her hand) - Mai jaanta hu purvi aap bhi mujhse pyaar karti hai par Mai ek baar aapke muhh se sunna chahata hu. Please kahiye na?

But Purvi didn't said anything she smiled shyly and went inside the room and closed the door.

Kavin (in mind) - Mai bhi bahut ziddi hu Purvi! Aapke muhh se bulva ke hi rahunga (he left from there with a big smile on his face)

Purvi was smiling continuously she was very happy today.

She looked in the mirror "Mai bhi aapse bahut pyaar karne lagi hu Kavin ji!" She shyly covered her face with her palms

In Rajat's Room -

Rajat was working on his laptop when Kaveri comes there

Kaveri - Rajat! Mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai!

Rajat went near her " Haaan Maa! Boliye na?

Kaveri - yaha baith mere paas (she make him sit on the bed and she too sat beside him)

Kaveri (looking at her) - Tujhe Purvi kaisi lagti hai?

Rajat (shyly smiled) - Maa! Mai jaanta hu aap ye kyu puch rahi hai.

Kaveri - pata hai to fir bata na! Purvi tujhe kaisi lagti hai?

Rajat - Bahut achi ladki hai sabka bahut khayal rakhti hai humare parivar ke saath bhi pura ghul mil gai hai

Kaveri (cutting him) - Ye sab chorr tu Bass ye bata tujhe vo kaisi lagti hai?

Rajat Shyly - Maa! Aap bhi na

Kaveri - Mujhe pata tha Rajat! Tujhe Purvi bahut pasand aayegi (she kissed on his forehead)

Rajat - Maa! Sirf meri marji se kya hota hai! Purvi ki marji bhi to jaruri hai Mai usse pasand karta hu Lekin kya vo bhi mujhe pasand karti hai!

Kaveri (happily) - tu iss baat ki bilkul chinta mat kar Mai kal hi Purvi se baat karungi! Aur mujhe pura yakin hai usski haa hi hogi

Rajat - Thik hai Maa! Pehle aap purvi se baat kar lijiye.

Kaveri - Chal ab aaram kar tu! Mai aaj bahut khush hu mujhe to aaj nind hi nahi aayegi (and she left the room)

Rajat was still standing there with a big smile on his face.

A/N - Sorry for the late update! So Kavin has proposed Purvi and Kaveri has decided to told Purvi about her decision! What will be Purvi's reaction when she will come to know this!


	7. Chapter 7

Next Morning -

Purvi was in her room she was infront of the dressing table combining her hairs! But she was lost in her own thoughts whatever Kavin said to her last night were echoing in her ears. She was smiling thinking about Kavin's confession

Meanwhile Kaveri entered in the room

Kaveri (happily) - Purvi beta?

Hearing Kaveri's voice Purvi came out of her thoughts.

Purvi - Maa! Aap yaha iss vaqt?

Kaveri - haan! Tujhse kuch baat karni thi.

Purvi - haa Maa! Boliye na?

Kaveri (looked at her) - Tujhe mera beta pasand to aaya na?

Purvi was shocked at her sudden question she smiled shyly and nodded her head.

Kaveri (happily) kissed on her forehead.

Kaveri - Mujhe pata tha tujhe mera beta Rajat bahut pasand aayega! Mera Rajat hai hi aisa

Purvi was hell shocked to hear Rajat's name instead of Kavin

Kaveri - Tum dono ki jodi bilkul Ram-Seeta ki jodi lagegi! Mai bahut khush hu beta (she hugged her and left the room)

Purvi was standing at the same place like a statue she didn't know how to react! She was shocked to know about Kaveri's decision she was about to fall but she took support of the bed. Her happiness shattered in just a moment.  
She sat on the floor and started crying Kavin's confession, Kaveri's decision everything were echoing in her ears!

Purvi beta! Jara bahar aana to "she heard Kaveri's voice"

She immediately wiped her tears and went outside

She was going towards Kaveri's room when Kavin blocked her way.

Kavin - Jawab diye bina aap ek kadam bhi yaha se nahi badha sakti! Kahiye aap mujhse pyaar karti hai ya nahi?

Purvi (looked at Kavin) - Mai….

Kavin - sirf Haan ya na?

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - Kavin ji! Please mujhe bahut jaruri kaam hai mujhe jaane dijiye (and she started walking)

But Kavin holded her from her wrist

Kavin - Mai life Mai pehli baar itna serious hua hu! Itni badi baat mene mehsoos ki aur aapse kahi! Isse jyada jaruri kaam aur kya ho sakta hai?

Purvi! "Kaveri said while entering"

Hearing her voice Kavin immediately freed Purvi's hand.

Kaveri went near them "Kavin! Tu yaha kya kar raha hai?

Kavin (stammering) - mai…. Mai to bass bahar jaa raha tha! (and he looked at Purvi and went)

Kaveri - Purvi beta! Tu mera ek kaam kar degi?

Purvi - haan Maa! Kahiye na?

Kaveri - Naashta bana degi tu? Mujhe thoda kaam hai

Purvi - Jee Maa! (and she turned to go)

Kaveri - purvi?

Purvi turned to her side "Haan Maa?"

Kaveri - Rajat ko bhi nashta de dena!

Purvi nodded her head and went towards the kitchen.

She was making poha for breakfast but she was not able to concentrate She was lost.

Meanwhile Kanchan comes there!

Purvi added the vegetables In pan but Kanchan saw gas was not on!

Kanchan went near her and kept a hand on her shoulder! Purvi came out of her thoughts

Kanchan (worriedly) - Purvi! Tu thik to hai na?

Purvi(trying to hide) - haan Mai bilkul thik hu! Kyu kya hua?

Kanchan (signalled towards the pan) - ye dekh! Tune sabjiya to daal li lekin gas hi on nahi kiya! Kya hua hai tujhe itni khoyi khoyi kyu lag rahi hai?

Purvi - Mera dhyan hi nahi raha! I am sorry Mai fir se bana deti hu

Kanchan - tu rehne de! Mai bana deti hu.

She made Poha while Purvi was standing near her lost in her thoughts.

Kanchan - Purvi! Baaki sab ko to naashta Mai de dungi! Tu Rajat Bhaiya ke liye nashta le jaa!

She handed her a tray with poha and juice! (Purvi took the tray and started walking outside)

Kanchan - Purvi?

Purvi turned to her side "Haaan bolo Kanchan?"

Kanchan - Dhyan se Purvi! Aaj jaise tera mood hai kahi ye poha tu Rajat bhaiya ki jagah Kavin bhaiya ko mat de dena! Unnhe poha bilkul pasand nahi hai.

Hearing Kavin's name Purvi's eyes filled with tears but she somehow controlled herself.

She went to Rajat's room he was working on the laptop.

Purvi (kept the breakfast on a table) - Rajat Ji! Naashta

Rajat (looked at her )- Thank you! Mai kar lunga naashta

Purvi thought something and said "nahi! Aap Abhi naashta kar lijiye. Maa kehti hai aapko kaam ke bich khaane ka koi hosh nahi rehta

Rajat smiled and nodded her head. After he finished his breakfast Purvi left the room.

Rajat was looking in her direction smiling.  
After sometime he again got busy in writing list of household stuffs.

Meanwhile Kaveri entered the room.

Kaveri - ye tu kya kar raha hai Rajat?

Rajat (looking at her mom) - Maa! Mai bass ghar ke saaman ki list bana raha tha

Kaveri (sarcastically) - bahut achi baat hai! Ghar Mai aur koi kaam bacha Ho to vo bhi jaake tu kar le.

Rajat - Maa aap bhi na!

Kaveri - saara kaam tujhe karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai! Ye list mujhe de ye kaam Kavin karega!

Rajat - arre Maa! Aap kyu uss bichare ko Inn sab mai dhakel rahi ho.

Kaveri (fake anger) - koi bechara nahi hai vo! Tere laad pyaar ne hi usse bigaad kar rakha hai. Usse bhi thodi jimmedariya sambhalni chahiye.  
Tu ye sab chorr! Tujhe pata hai na tujhe aaj kya karna hai?

Rajat (confused) - Mai kuch samjha nahi Maa!

Kaveri (happily)- tu bhul gaya tujhe aaj Purvi se baat karni hai! Mene apni taraf se to baat kar li hai lekin shadi to tujhe hi karni hai na! Tu jaakar ussko apne dil ki baat bata de aur usski marji bhi puch le.

Rajat (shyly) - Maa! Aap bhi na

Kaveri (showing eyes) - jaa!

Rajat - thik hai! Mai puri koshish karunga aaj usse baat karne ki

Kaveri - koshish nahi tu aaj hi baat karega Purvi se! Tujhe meri kasam hai

Rajat - Maa please aap ye kasam vasam mat diya Karo! Mai baat kar lunga

Kaveri smiled and touched his face "lagta hai tujhe mandap tak bhi mujhe hi le jaakar bithana padega! (she nodded her head in disappointment and left the room)

She went to Kavin's room and gave him the list

Kaveri - Kirane ki dukaan par phone kar dena aur iss list Mai jo jo likha hai vo sab mangwa lena.

Kavin - Mummy! Ye kaam itna boring hai Mai ye nahi kar sakta

Kaveri - Boring ke bache! Ye kaam to tu hi karega. Saara kaam sirf Rajat hi kyu kare ussne ye list bana di hai ab baaki ka kaam tu dekh le.

Kavin (happily) - Rajat Bhaiya ne ye list banayi hai?  
Fir Mai ye kaam karne se kaise mana kar sakta hu! Mai Bhaiya ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu

In evening -

Kavin was standing in the hall when he saw Purvi he started walking towards her but he stopped hearing Kaveri's voice

Kaveri - Kavin! Tune saara saaman mangva liya na?

Kavin gives "Mar Gaya" wala look as he forgots to call the grocery store.

Meanwhile some men entered in the house with groceries "Madam! Ye saara saaman kaha rakhna hai?"

"Areee aap log aa gaye! Ye saara saaman aap rasoi Mai rakh dijiye" Rajat said while entering

He directed the men the way to kitchen and went near Kaveri.

Rajat (happily) - Maa ki tarah mujhe bhi laga tha ki tu call karna bhul jaayega! lekin dekha Maa humara Kavin bhi ab jimmedar ho gaya hai

Kavin (looked at Rajat and then Kaveri) - haan Maa mene kar diya tha call! Itna bhi nikkama mat samjhiye mujhe

Kaveri - acha hua tune bata diya varna Abhi kaan khinchne wali thi Mai Tere (she smiled and left from there)

Kavin (relief sigh) - Thank you bhaiya! Aaj ek baar fir aapne mujhe bacha liya

Rajat - jab tak Tera bada bhai hai tujhe par koi musibat nahi aane dega!

Kavin (happily) - aur aapka ye chota bhai aapke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai bhaiya! Jaan bhi maangoge na bhaiya to piche nahi hatunga

Rajat (patting his cheeks) - Ye tu jaan dene ki baate mat kar mere saamne! Meri jaan to tujhme basti hai pagal.

And they both hugged each other.

Purvi heard all there conversation she was in more dillema after seeing their love for each other.

In Night -

Purvi was going towards her room when Kavin again blocked her way

Kavin (happily) - kaha tha na mene bahut ziddi hu Mai! Jawab sune bina manunga nahi! Bataiye aap mujhse pyaar karti hai ya nahi?

Purvi - vo mai…..

Kavin - haan ya na?

Purvi didn't have any answer for his question.  
Purvi (in mind) - Mai kya kahu innse?

Purvi - Kavin Ji please! Aap mujhe pareshan mat kijiye.

Kavin - Purvi! aaj tak Kavin ne kisi ladki ko itna bhaav nahi diya jitna aapko de raha hai aur aap mujhe hi! Mera matlab hai khaiye bhaav khaiye par itna bhi nahi ki Mai utha na paau! Kahi iss intzar ne meri jaan le li to?

Purvi kept her hand on his mouth "Please aap aisi baate mat kariye" (worriedly)

Kavin removed her hand and said "Nahi kahunga par pehle aap vo keh dijiye jo mai sunna chahta hu"

Purvi's eyes filled with tears she didn't replied anything and ran towards her room! She closed the door from inside and started crying

Kavin (in mind) - Kitna intzar aur karwaengi aap Purvi? (he nodded his head in disappointment)

In Purvi's room -

Purvi was crying very badly Kaveri And Kavin's words were echoing in her ears she was not able to decide Anything.

Purvi (crying) - kya Karu Mai Kavin? Kya jawab du Mai aapko? Kyunki ab to Mai khud bhi jawab nahi jaanti! Kya karu Mai! dil ki baat maanu ya apna farz pura karu? Apne sapne dekhu ya Maa ne jo sapne dekhe hai unnhe pura karu? Kiski khusi ke baare Mai sochu Mai? Maa ki, aapki, Rajat ji ki ya fir apni?  
Ye kaise dorahe par aakar khadi ho gai hu Mai! Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha! Mai kya karu?

A/N - finally this chapter ends here! I know thoda boring tha but jaruri tha! Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Day** -

Purvi was working in the kitchen but was not able to concentrate she was lost in her thoughts…she was very disturbed after knowing the truth that she is chosen for Rajat and not for Kavin…meanwhile Rajat entered in the kitchen…when he entered in the kitchen the whole kitchen was covered with the smell of gas… suddenly he looked at Purvi she was about to light the gas with the lighter.

Rajat (loudly) - Purvi! (he ran towards her and quickly snatched the lighter from her hand and switched off the gas )

Purvi (confused) - Kya hua Rajat ji?

Rajat (angrily) - aapka Dhayan kaha hai Purvi ji? Abhi blast ho jaata yaha par... Gas khula pada tha pure kitchen mai gas ki itni badboo aa rahi hai aur aapko koi hosh hi nahi hai…

Purvi Just realised what has happened.

Purvi (touching her head) - I am sorry…mera dhyan hi nahi tha

Rajat (concerned) - sab thik to hai na Purvi ji? Aap itni pareshan kyu lag rahi hai?

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - Haaan! Sab thik hai..aisi koi baat nahi hai…..Aap yaha kya kar rahe hai? Aapko kuch chahiye tha? (she tried to change the topic)

Rajat - Aree haa! Mai to bass paani pine aaya tha…

Purvi - mai de deti hu paani! (she gave him a glass of water and then started cutting the vegetables)

Rajat started drinking the water but was continuously staring at her….suddenly Purvi's finger got a cut…

Rajat worriedly holded her hand "Kya kar rahi hai Aap? Dhayan kaha hai aapka (he took her near the sink and clear her wound with the water while Purvi was looking at him)

Rajat started blowing air on her finger…Purvi immediately removed her finger from his hand

Purvi - mai…mai thik hu! (and she again started cutting the vegetables)

Rajat went near her and snatched the knife from her hand "Aap rehne dijiye…aapki tabiyat aaj kuch thik nahi lag rahi hai…ye sab kanchan kar legi! (and he started calling Kanchan's name)

Purvi - arrre ye aap kya kar rahe hai…mai thik hu…mai kar lungi sab

Meanwhile Kanchan came there "Haaan bhaiya boliye! Aapne bulaya?"

Rajat - aaj kitchen ka kaam tu sambhal le…Purvi ji ki tabiyat kuch thik nahi lag rahi hai (and he went outside the kitchen)

Kanchan hits her shoulder playfully to Purvi's shoulder.

Kanchan (teasingly) - kya baat hai Purvi! Rajat Bhaiya to Teri badi fikar karte hai…aakhir baat kya hai haaan? (she winked at her)

Purvi (nervously) - aisi koi baat nahi hai Kanchan….mai abhi aati hu (and she left the kitchen)

 **In Night** -

Purvi was in her room when Kaveri came there.

Kaveri (happily) - Purvi beta?

Purvi - jee Maa!

Kaveri (touched her face lovingly) - ye le ye saree aur ye haar mai tere liye laayi hu (she handed her a Saree and a heavy necklace)

Purvi (confused) - Maa! Ye sab?

Kaveri (happily) - ye humara khandani haar hai beta…mene ye apne Rajat ki patni ke liye aaj tak sambhal kar rakha hai... Aaj mai ye tujhe de rahi hu!  
(she picked the necklace make Purvi sit on the dressing table and tied the necklace on her neck)

Purvi - Maa! Aap mujhe kyu ye de rahi hai?

Kaveri make her stand and put the Saree on her head…and then kissed on her forehead…

Kaveri (lovingly) - mujhe humesha se apne Rajat ke liye tere jaisi hi bahu chahiye thi….mera Rajat bahut kismat wala hai ki tu usski jindagi mai aane wali hai….tune meri baat ka maan rakhke mujhe bahut badi khusi di hai beta….

Purvi (with tears) - Maa! Please aap aisi baate mat kijiye…aapne mujhe bahut pyaar diya hai…humesha se mujhe apni Maa ki kami khalti thi lekin aapke roop mai mujhe meri Maa fir se mil gai…

Kaveri (wiping her tears) - ab bass rona band kar (and they both hugged each other)

Kaveri broke the hug "areee haa! Mai to bhul hi gai…ye chitti Rajat ne tere liye di thi…bahut sharmila hai mera Rajat..apne dil ki baat tere saamne aakar shayad naa keh paaye to isliye ye chitti likhi hai….tu padh lena (she handed her a letter of Rajat and left the room)

Purvi opened the letter…

"Purvi ji! mai jaanta hu ye faisla itna aasan nahi hai…Maa chahti hai ki hum dono ki shadi ho jaaye…lekin mai koi bhi faisla karne se pehle aapki marji janna chahta hu! Agar aap iss rishte se khush na ho ya aapke mann mai jara si bhi baat ho to mujhe jarur bataiyega….aapki khusi se badhkar mere liye kuch nahi hai….mai to aapse ussi din pyaar kar baitha tha jabse maine aapko Mumbai mai uss buddi aurat ki madad karte dekha tha...aap please koi bhi faisla kisi bhi dabav mai mat lena…mai aapse bahut pyaar karta hu aur aapki khusi mere liye bahut maayne rakhti hai…agar aap iss rishte se khush na ho to mai khud iss shadi ke liye mana kar dunga…mai aapke jawab ka intzar karunga"

-Rajat

Purvi's eyes filled with tears reading the letter.

Purvi (crying) - aap itne ache kyu ho Rajat ji? mai itni selfish kaise ho sakti hu…Maa ne kitne sapne dekhe hai mujhe lekar…kitni khush hai vo mere aur Rajat ji ke rishte ke liye….mai Maa ka dil nahi tod sakti…I am sorry Kavin Ji! mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu lekin mai apne savarth ke liye Maa aur Rajat ji ka dil nahi tod sakti... Mujhe maaf kar dijiyega (she covered her face with her palms and cried more)

 **Next Day** -

Purvi was in her room when she got a call from Kavin's number…when she picked the call someone told her that Kavin just met with an accident….Purvi was shocked she hurriedly went towards the place where the man told her to come….

When she reached there she saw many persons were gathered in a circle she went towards them and saw Kavin's bike was on the floor but Kavin was nowhere to be seen…

Purvi (panicking) - Kavin ji! Aap kaha hai? Please aisa majak mat kijiye...mujhe darr lag raha hai.

One man - areee bahenji…bahut bura wala accident hua hai yaha par…shayad hi vo ladka bacha ho

Purvi (loudly) - Nahiiii! Ye nahi ho sakta….. (she started searching for him here and there but he was nowhere to be found she started to panic)

Purvi (crying) - Kavin Ji! Aap kaha par hai? Please vaapas aa jaaiye…..mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu Kavin Ji….bahut pyaar karti hu mai aapse (she sat on the floor and started crying covering her face with her palms)

"To aapne mujhse ye pehle kyu nahi kaha? Kaan taras gaye the mere ye sunne ke liye" Kavin's voice came from behind

Purvi turned to her back side and saw Kavin was standing in front of her smiling... She was very happy to see him fine…she ran towards him and hugged him tightly….

Purvi (crying) - thank god! Aap thik ho…mujhe laga kahi aapko kuch….agar aapko kuch ho jaata to mai jee nahi paati…I Love You….I Love You Kavin Ji!

Kavin broke the hug "Kitna time laga diya aapne ye kehne mai Purvi ji….mujhe to laga tha intzar karte karte mai marr…. (but before he could complete his sentence Purvi kept her hand on his mouth)

Purvi (nodding her head in no) - please kabhi dobara aisa mat kehna….

Kavin smiled and hugged her…

Kavin (happily) - aaj mai bahut khush hu Purvi ji! I Love You…..

"Mene tujhe apne bete Rajat ke liye chuna hai Purvi"  
She remembered Kaveri's words…suddenly she realised what she was doing…she immediately broke the hug and turned to other side….

Kavin (confused) - kya hua Purvi?

Purvi (closed her eyes) - I am sorry Kavin ji….mai chahkar bhi aapse pyaar nahi kar sakti... Mujhe maaf kar dijiye Kavin Ji…I am sorry

Kavin went near her and holded her from her shoulder "Baat kya hai Purvi? Pehle mujhe laga tha aap sharma rahi hai isliye kuch nahi bol rahi…Lekin baat kuch aur hai…please bataiye kya baat hai?

Purvi somehow controlled her feelings "koi baat nahi hai Kavin Ji….bahut der ho gai hai mujhe lagta hai ab hume ghar jaana chahiye (and she turned to go but Kavin holded her from her wrist)

Kavin - nahi Purvi! Aapko batana hi hoga ki aakhir baat Kya hai….aapko meri kasam hai

That was enough for Purvi she started crying and narrated the entire story to Kavin…

Kavin was stunned to hear the truth..

Kavin (shocked) - ye aap kya keh rahi hai? Aap iss vajah se mujjse apne pyaar ka izhaar nahi kar rahi thi? Purvi ji hum dono pyaar karte hai ek dusre se aur agar hum ye baat Maa aur bhaiya ko bataiyenge to vo log bhi samajh jaayenge…

Purvi - nahi Kavin ji! mai Maa ka dil nahi tod sakti…hume alag hona hi hoga…

Kavin - aap kaisi pagalo wali baate kar rahi hai Purvi ji (but before he could complete his sentence he got a call from Rajat….he picked the call)

Kavin (shocked) - Kyaaa? (and the mobile falls down from his hand)

Purvi (worriedly) - kya hua Kavin ji? Kiska phone tha?

Kavin (crying) - Rajat Bhaiya ka phone thaa! Maa…

Purvi (worriedly) - kya hua Maa ko?

A/N - so I end this chapter here…I know I am late this time…actually very late :p don't kill me for the late updates….I will try to update the next chapter soon…  
Please review for this chapter :p


	9. Chapter 9

Kavin(crying) - Rajat Bhaiya ka phone tha! Maa…

Purvi (worriedly) - kya hua Maa ko?

Kavin (crying) - Maa ko heart attack aaya hai! Vo hospital mai hai…

Purvi was shocked to hear this…her hands started trembling….she was scared…..

Purvi (crying,stammering)- na….nahi! Maa…..Maa ko kuch nahi hoga….hume hospital jaana hoga….chal….chaliye Kavin ji….

Kavin nodded his head….and they went to the hospital…..when they reached there….Kavin's whole family was present in the waiting room….everyone were looking tense…..Kavin went close to Rajat

Kavin (worried) - kya kaha doctor ne? Maa ab thik hai na?

Rajat (patting his shoulder) - operation chal raha hai….doctor abhi tak bahar nahi aaye….

Purvi (worriedly) - Lekin ye sab hua kaise? Maa ko achanak ye heartattack…

Rajat - vo aaj subah…

 ***Flashback Starts***

Kaveri decided to tell her family about her decision of Purvi getting married to Rajat…..she called everyone in the hall…..

Kavin's grandfather - kya baat hai bahu! Tumne hum sab ko yaha kyu bulaya hai?

Kaveri (adjusting her Saree pallu) - vo baauji! mai aap sabko kuch batana chahti thi…..

Kavin's grandfather - kaho bahu! Kya kehna chahti ho tum?

Kaveri (happily) - Baauji! Maine humare Rajat ke liye Purvi ko pasand kiya hai….mai chahti hu ki mere Rajat ki shadi Purvi se ho jaaye…..

Kavin's Grandmother (interrupting) - ye tum kya bole jaa rahi ho bahu? uss ladki ke naa khandan ka pata hai naa hi usske Maa baap ka…..hum aise kaise kisi ko bhi apne ghar ki bahu bana sakte hai….

Kaveri - lekin maaji! Aap sabko Purvi itni pasand hai…..burai kya hai Purvi Mai? Sundar hai, Sanskaari hai,Padhi likhi hai aur to aur mere Rajat ko bhi pasand hai vo ladki….

Kavin's Grandmother - tum samajh nahi rahi ho bahu….uss ladki mai koi burai nahi hai lekin aise hi bina usski jaat (caste) ya khandan jaane hum kaise apne ladke ki shadi usse karwa sakte hai….log kya kahenge?

Kavin's Bhua - Maa bilkul thik keh rahi hai Bhabhi...Aap uss anath ladki ko humare ghar ki bahu Banana chahti hai? Dimag to thik hai na aapka?

Kaveri - mere Rajat ke liye Purvi bilkul sahi ladki hai….aur mene faisla kar liya hai ki mere Rajat ki shadi Purvi se hi hogi…..

Kavin's Grandfather- fir to baat hi khatam ho jaati hai bahu! Agar sab kuch tumne pehle se hi tayy karke rakha hai to fir humse puchne ka ye dhong karne ki kya jarurat hai…

And the argument goes on without any break…..Kaveri was very much attached to Purvi….she couldn't digest the fact that her family is not ready to accept her as her daughter in law...she couldn't take all this anymore and got a heart attack due to so much stress ….…

 ***Flashback Ends***

Kavin (crying) - bhaiya ye sab kya ho gaya….maa thik to ho jaayegi na (he hugged Rajat)

Kavin's Bhua (interuppting) - ye sab iss ladki ki vajah se hua hai…pata nahi iss anaath ladki ko ghar mai kyu rakha hua hai aap logo ne….mai to pehli najar mai hi pehchan gai thi ki ye ladki kitni manhoos hai….paida hote hi apne Maa baap ko khaa gai aur ab humare ghar mai naa jaane kitni manhoosiyat layegi ye ladki….

Tears started flowing from Purvi's eyes hearing Bhua's bitter words…

Rajat (shouting) - Bhua! (he angrily glared her) ye kya bakwas kar rahi hai Aap? aap Maa ki iss haalat ke liye Purvi ji ko kaise zimmedar thehra sakti hai? Issme iss bechari ki kya galti hai?

Kavin's Bhua - aree wahh kya baat hai Rajat! Tu to abhi se iss ladki ki itni tarafdari kar raha hai…..dekh rahe hai aap baauji (while looking at her father) kitni jaban chalne lagi hai Rajat ki….jo ladka bado ki itni izzat karta tha.…jisne aaj tak kisi ko palat ke jawab nahi diya aaj iss ladki ki vajah se apni bhua se kaise baat kar raha hai?

Rajat (angrily) - mai kisi ki koi tarafdari nahi kar raha hu bhua! mai bass vahi keh raha hu jo sach hai….aap please Purvi ji ko blaim karna band kijiye….issme unnki koi galti nahi hai..…

Kavin's Bhua (angrily) - naa jaane kya jaadu kar diya hai iss ladki ne Rajat par..…abhi tak to ye humare ghar mai aayi bhi nahi hai to ye haal hai to aage to bhagwan hi jaane...

Purvi (covering her ears with her hands,crying)- Bass kijiye! Bhagwan ke liye bass kijiye….

Kanchan went close to her and hugged her….

Kanchan (angrily) - ab bass kijiye bhua ji! Aap badi hai isska matlab ye nahi ki aap kuch bhi bolti chali jaaye….Purvi ko kuch bhi kehne ka haq nahi hai aapko…..

Kavin's Bhua - dekha aapne Baauji!

Kavin's Grandfather - bass bahut ho chuka! Sunita (Kavin's Bhua) bahut bol chuki tum….ye humare ghar ka mamla hai aur issme tumhe kuch bhi bolne ka koi haq nahi hai…..jaa sakti ho tum yaha se….

Kavin's Bhua (in disbelief) - Baauji ye aap kya bol rahe hai? Aap iss ladki ke liye….mujhe yaha se jaane ke liye bol rahe hai?

Kavin's Grandfather (angrily) - Purvi humare ghar ki hone wali bahu aur Rajat ki hone wali patni hai….to tum kuch na bolo vahi tumhare liye acha hoga….mehman ho mehman ban kar raho...humare ghar ke maamlo mai dakalandaaji karne ka haq tumhe nahi hai….

Kavin's Bhua started crying seeing her father's rude behavior towards her and she ran outside the waiting room…..

Kavin and Purvi were very shocked to know about Dadaji's consent to Purvi and Rajat's marriage…..they both looked at each other helplessly…..meanwhile one nurse came in the waiting room and informed them that Kaveri is fine now….all of them took the relief sigh hearing that….

 **Next Day** -

Kaveri got discharged from the hospital… her father in law told her that now nobody has any objection for Rajat and Purvi's marriage….she was very happy to get family's consent for that marriage….. Rajat,Kavin and Purvi went to her room…..Kavin got very emotional seeing his mom he ran towards her and hugged her….

Kavin (crying) - thank god! Aap thik ho mummy.….mai bahut darr gaya tha….

Kaveri (broke the hug and wiped his tears) - ab mai thik hu…..tere Rajat Bhaiya aur Purvi ki shadi dekhe bina iss duniya se nahi jaaungi mai…..

Kavin felt a pinch in his heart hearing that….he somehow managed to controlled himself and gave her a fake smile…..

Kaveri (looking at Rajvi) - Rajat,Purvi….mere paas aao beta…..

They both went close to her…..she holded Rajat's hand and gave his hand on Purvi's hand….and then kept her hand on their hands….

Kaveri (happily) - kisi ki najar na lage tum dono ki jodi ko! Bahut khush hu mai aaj….

Kavin's eyes filled with tears…..he couldn't handle all this anymore….he immediately left the room…..he went to his room and started crying….he was not able to digest the truth…..he was not able to decide anything! whether he should think of his happiness or about his mother's happiness…..after thinking alot he decided to talk to Rajat for once….

 **In Evening** -

He decided to talk to Rajat about Purvi…..Rajat was on terrace so he also went there…..when he reached there he saw Rajat was seating on the floor watching the moon….Kavin mustered some courage and went close to him…..

Kavin (nervously) - Bhaiya?

Rajat (looked at him and smiled) - arre Kavin tu….aa baith yaha mere paas….

Kavin gave him a fake smile and sat near him…..

Rajat -acha hua tu aa gaya….mai kitne din se tujhe kuch batana chahta tha…

Kavin (nervously) - bhaiya! Mai bhi aapko kuch batana chahta tha...lekin pehle aap kahiye?

Rajat (shyly) - mai Purvi ji ke baare mai tujhe batana chahta tha….pata nahi kab mai unnse pyaar karne lag gaya….unnse milne se pehle mai thik tha lekin unnse milne ke baad lagta hai mai khush bhi ho sakta hu….maine aaj tak kisi ke liye aisa feel nahi kiya….kuch to baat hai Purvi ji mai... Pata nahi kyu unnko dekhkar apne aap hi chehre par muskurahat aa jaati hai…Maa ne unnko mere liye pasand kiya lekin sach pucho to mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki jaise meri saari duaaen kabool ho gai….mai bahut khush hu ki Purvi ji meri life partner banne wali hai…..

Kavin's eyes filled with tears…..he turned to other side and wiped his tears

Rajat - Aree haan…..mai to bhul hi gaya tu kya kehne wala tha?

Kavin (avoiding eye contact) - kuch nahi bhaiya! mai to bass ye kehna chahta tha ki aapki aur Purvi ki shadi ki saari taiyariya mai karunga…mai aapke liye bahut khush hu Bhaiya (and he hugged him but tears were flowing from his eyes….he wiped them and broke the hug) Acha bhaiya ab mai jaata hu (and he went away)

Kavin went to his room and started crying….

Kavin (crying) - mai itna selfish kaise ho sakta hu.….sirf apni khusi ke liye mai Maa aur bhaiya ko dukh nahi de sakta….pehli baar Bhaiya itna khush hai….pehli baar unnke mann mai koi khawaish jagi hai! Mai apne sawarth ke liye bhaiya ki khawaisho ka gala nahi ghot sakta….bhaiya ne aaj tak meri har khawaish puri ki hai….meri saari zidd puri ki hai….meri khusi ke liye unnhone bahut kuch kiya hai aaj tak…..ab meri baari hai unnke liye kuch karne ki... aur vaise bhi Rajat Bhaiya har maayne mai mujjse kahi guna behtar hai….Purvi ko Rajat Bhaiya se acha life partner Kabhi mil hi nahi sakta…..haan! mai Rajat Bhaiya aur Purvi ke beech nahi aaunga….kabhi nahi aaunga…..

A/N - I have already mentioned in the summary that it is going to be a Rajvi story…..I am sorry if this hurted Kavi fans….so Kavin has decided to back off…..let's see what will happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

**Next Day** -

Rajat's father and Rajat was discussing about a Project seating in the hall...meanwhile Kavin also came there…

RajatF(worriedly) - ye project humare liye bahut important hai Rajat….iss project ke liye hum mai se kisi ek ko ek saal tak USA mai rehna padega…

Rajat(without thinking) - thik hai papa! mai chala jaaunga….

RajatF - tum kaise jaa sakte ho Rajat? Kuch hi dino mai tumhari aur Purvi ki shadi hone wali hai….aur parso hi jaana hai vaha par….nahi tum to nahi jaa sakte…ek kaam karta hu mai chala jaata hu!

Rajat - Papa mere hote hue aap kyu jaayenge?

Kavin (interrupting) - papa! Bhaiya! Kya mai ye project handle kar sakta hu?

RajatF(shock) - tum ye project handle karoge? Kavin ye project tumhare koi college ka project nahi hai bahut important project hai ye humare business ke liye…..aur itni badi zimmedari mai tumhe nahi de sakta….

Kavin (trying to convince)-Papa aap hi to kehte hai ki mai ab bada ho gaya hu…..mujhe apni zimmedariya samajhni chahiye….please papa ek baar mujh par bharosa karke dekhiye mai aapko disappoint nahi karunga….

RajatF - tum samajh nahi rahe ho Kavin….tum humare business ke baare mai kuch bhi nahi jaante….tumne aaj tak humare business mai kabhi koi dilchaspi nahi li aur ab achanak se itna bada project? Nahi! mai iss project ko lekar koi risk nahi lena chahta….

Kavin - papa please ek baar bharosa karke dekhiye mujh par…..(looking at Rajat) bhaiya please aap papa ko samjhaiye na...I promise mai sab kuch ache se handle kar lunga…

Rajat - thik hi to keh raha hai ye papa….aakhir ab nahi sikhega to kab sikhega! Mujhe pura bharosa hai Kavin sab kuch ache se handle kar lega aur mai to hu hi isse guide karne ke liye….sab kuch ache se ho jaayega papa!

RajatF - thik hai Rajat tum keh rahe ho to maan leta hu…..Kavin ye project tum hi handle karoge….parso hi tumhari flight hai….jaane ki taiyari karo….

Kavin (happily) - thank you papa….

Rajat went close to Kavin and hugged him….Kavin was confused at his sudden act...Rajat broke the hug and patted his cheeks

Rajat (happy tears) - bahut khusi ho rahi hai tujhe aise dekhkar.…..mera bhai bada ho gaya hai apni zimmedariya samajhne laga hai…..

Kavin just smiled….meanwhile Kaveri came there…

Kaveri (loudly) - Maa,Baauji,Purvi,Kanchan! Sab niche aaiye...mujhe aap sabko kuch batana hai….

Baauji - Kya baat hai bahu! Itni khush kyu lag rahi ho?

Kaveri (happily) - panditji ka phone aaya tha…kal sagai ka bahut acha muhurat hai aur usske ek hafte baad hi shadi ka muhurat hai…..

Everyone were very happy to hear the news except Kavin and Purvi….but they were trying their level best to hide their sadness…..and were smiling fakely in front of the family….

Kavin - aree wahh ye to bahut achi khabar hai mummy…..

RajatF (kept a hand on Kavin's shoulder) - mere paas ek aur khabar hai….tumhara ye nalayak beta bhi ab zimmedar ho gaya hai….humara USA wala project Kavin handle karne wala hai….parso hi isse USA ke liye niklana padega….

Kaveri (shocked,sad) - kya? Parso hi? Lekin Rajat ki shadi hai agle hafte…bade bhai ki shadi mai chota bhai hi nahi rahega to kaisa lagega….aur ek saal ke liye Kavin ke bina hum sab kaise rahenge!

Kavin went close to his mom and hugged her….

Kavin - Maa! Sirf ek saal ki hi to baat hai ye ek saal to yuh nikal jaayega….aur vaise bhi mai bhaiya ki sagai ke liye to hu na…..

Kaveri (sadly) - (looking at her husband) ye aapka project bhi issi samay aana tha….

Rajat - Maa ek kaam karte hai shadi agle saal rakh lete hai….

Kavin (loudly) - nahi…mera matlab hai shadi mai kyu der karni! Maa aap please ye dukhi hona band kijiye aur shadi postpone nahi hogi shadi to issi hafte hogi….. (and he again hugged his mother and looked at Purvi)

Purvi's eyes filled with tears…..she was not able to face him…..she started looking here and there

Purvi (in mind) - mai jaanti hu Kavin ji! Aap yaha se kyu jaana chahte ho…jo kuch bhi ho raha hai unn sabki zimmedar sirf mai hu….pata nahi mai khud ko kabhi maaf kar paaungi bhi ya nahi! Aapko kitni taklif ho rahi hogi ye mai bahut ache se jaanti hu (tears started flowing from her eyes but before anyone could notice them she wiped her tears)

 **In Night** -

Kavin asked Purvi to meet him on the terrace for one last time….when Purvi reached there Kavin's back was towards her….

Purvi - Kavin ji?

Kavin (turned to her side) - Purvi! thank you yaha aane ke liye…..bass ek aakhri baar aapko jee bhar kar dekhna chahta tha….

Purvi (with tears) - mai to aapse nazre bhi nahi mila paa rahi hu Kavin ji…..ye sab kuch meri vajah se ho raha hai please ho sake to mujje maaf kar dijiyega (she folded her hands but he held them)

Kavin - nahi Purvi! aapki koi galti nahi hai…..kisi ki koi galti nahi hai….Rajat Bhaiya bahut ache hai please aap unnka bahut khayal rakhna.….unnhe bahut khush rakhna….waada karo mujhse aap unnhe vo saari khusiya dengi jo vo deserve karte hai?

Purvi (crying) - mai aapse vaada karrti hu mai humesha unnhe khush rakhne ki koshish karungi...

Kavin (with tears) - Purvi! ek aakhri baar mai aapko hug kar sakta hu….please?

Purvi started crying and hugged him tightly…..

Kavin (crying) - **aap meri jindagi mai naa sahi par mere dil mai humesha rahengi Purvi…..** (he broke the hug)

Kavin (wiped his tears) - ab aap jaaiye varna mai kamjor pad jaaunga…..

Tears were flowing from Purvi's eyes continuously…she nodded her head and ran towards her room….

Kavin (smiling with tears) - mai kabhi aapke aur Purvi ke bich nahi aaunga bhaiya….mai parso hi chala jaaunga yaha se! mere yaha se chale jaane mai hi hum sabki bhalai hai….

 **Next Evening** -

It was Rajat and Purvi's engagement ceremony…the hall was beautifully decorated…..guests has also arrived….Kavin was helping in making the preparations managed to have a fake smile on his face….after sometime Kanchan along with Purvi came there…..Purvi was wearing a orange color Saree and was looking very beautiful….she went and stood beside Rajat….

Rajat slipped the ring in Purvi's finger everyone clapped for them…..it was not easy for Kavin to see all this…..his eyes filled with tears but he immediately wiped his tears and clapped for them trying to be happy for his brother….now it was Purvi's turn….she picked the ring but she was continuously looking at Kavin…..her eyes filled with tears…it was not easy for her….

Kanchan - Purvi! Bhaiya wait kar rahe hai….ring pehnaao unnhe….

Purvi came out of her trance..she gave her a fake smile and was about to slipped the ring in Rajat's finger but the ring slips from her hand and falls near Kavin's feet…Kavin picked the ring and looked at it for once….he somehow controlled his emotions…..he went close to Purvi and gave her the ring…..she slipped the ring in Rajat's finger…Kavin couldn't take this anymore…he immediately left the place with tears…..

And the very next day Kavin went to the USA…..

A/N - will Purvi ever be able to love Rajat? Will Rajat ever come to know about his brother's sacrifice for him? Next chapter mai hogi Rajvi ki shadi! Rajvi lovers please review…..


	11. Chapter 11

It was Rajat and Purvi's sangeet ceremony today…Sangeet ceremony was going fine….meanwhile Rajat picked the mike…

Rajat (happily) - mai Purvi ji se kuch kehna chahta hu…. (and he looked at Purvi)

Kanchan hits her shoulder with Purvi's shoulder lightly in order to tease her….she looked at Rajat!

Rajat started narrating a poem for Purvi -

 **Jab Se Tum Mili Ho,Jeene Laga Hu,**  
 **Ek Anjaane Se Ahsaas mai Khone Laga Hu!**

 **Chahta Hu Bass Saath Tera,**  
 **Mere Haatho Mai Ho Haath Tera!**

 **Pehle Na Mehsoos Kiya Kabhi Aisa,**  
 **Benaam Sa Ye Ahsaas Hai!**

 **Teri Ek Hasi Ke Liye Ye Dil Kuch Bhi Kar Jaayega,**  
 **Bass Teri Aankho Mai Aansu Na Dekh Paayega!**

 **Aaj Kehna Hai Bass Itna Tujhse,**  
 **Beinteha Mohabbat Hai Iss Dil Ko Tujhse!**

As soon as Rajat finished with his poem the hall filled with the sound of applause for him….while Purvi's eyes filled with tears….she felt like she is not doing right to hide the truth from Rajat! But at the moment she was helpless….

Kanchan (concerned) - kya hua Purvi! Tu ro kyu rahi hai? Sab thik to hai?

Purvi (trying to cover) - sab thik hai Kanchan! Ye to Bass khusi ke aansu hai….

Kanchan (smiling) - fir thik hai….dekha tune Purvi Rajat Bhaiya to tujh par pura lattu hai….varna Rajat Bhaiya aur poems? koi soch bhi nahi sakta tha! You are very lucky Purvi jo teri shadi Rajat bhaiya se ho rahi hai!

Purvi gave her a fake smile and then looked at Rajat….he was looking at her only…..he asked her in sign language "what happened"? She nodded her head in 'nothing' he signalled her to smile….she gave him a fake smile and he too smiled seeing her smiling!

Purvi (in mind) - kya mai sahi kar rahi hu? Rajat ji mujhse itna pyaar karte hai…mai unnhe unnke hisse ka pyaar kabhi de bhi paungi ya nahi mai nahi jaanti….par abhi bahut der ho chuki hai! Kal humari shadi hai mai abhi unnhe kuch nahi bata sakti….mai kya karu mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha!

Finally the sangeet ceremony ended and everyone went to their respective rooms…..Purvi sat on her bed and started looking at her mehandi…..her eyes filled with tears seeing Rajat's name instead of Kavin…

Purvi (crying) - pata nahi kyu ho raha hai mere saath aisa….kal meri Rajat ji se shadi hai aur mai Kavin ji ke baare mai soch rahi hu! Nahi ye galat hai….mujhe Kavin ji ko bhulna hi hoga! Bhulna hi hoga mujhe unnhe…..

But she knew it was not easy for her to forgot her first love….she sacrificed her love for the sake of Kaveri but it was not easy…she went to her study table and started writing her personal diary….and after sometime she slept.….

Next Day -

Kanchan was helping Purvi getting ready for the wedding…..she was wearing a red colour heavy lahenga with a bunch of heavy jewellery and was looking very beautiful….

Kanchan (teasingly) - Purvi! Rajat bhaiya to vaise hi tujh par itna lattu hai aaj to tujhe dekhkar unnke hosh hi udd jaayenge!

Purvi (fake smile) - tu bhi na Kanchan!

Meanwhile Kaveri entered in the room….she looked at Purvi….her eyes filled with tears…she removed Kajal from her eyes and put it behind her ears….and she then kissed on her forehead…

Kaveri (happily) - Bahut Sundar lag rahi hai beta….

Kanchan (interuppting) - Mummy! Purvi to sundar to lagegi hi future make up artist ne jo usse taiyar kiya hai!

Kaveri - haaan baba thik hai….mai abhi niche jaa rahi hu tu Purvi ko jaldi se niche lekar aaja! (and she left from there)

Meanwhile Kanchan got a message on her mobile….she smiled and clicked a picture of Purvi and sent it to someone…..

Purvi (confused) - kya kar rahi hai Kanchan?

Kanchan (smiling) - Rajat Bhaiya bahut bachain ho rahe hai apni dulhan ko dekhne ke liye….5minute bhi aur intzaar nahi ho raha hai unnse….isliye tera photo bhej diya unnko!

Purvi didn't said anything….

Kanchan (teasingly) - ab niche chale? Varna kahi Rajat Bhaiya upar hi naa aa jaaye!

Purvi nodded her head….and Kanchan took her out with him….Rajat was seating in the Mandap….he spotted Purvi coming downstairs…his face glowed seeing her….Kanchan make Purvi sit beside him…..she they both looked at each other and smiled….

After sometime the wedding ritual started….Panditji asked them to took their fera's…. Kanchan did their gathbandhan….and they started taking their fera's….Purvi felt a pinch in her heart while completing the wedding rituals….she felt like crying but somehow she controlled her emotions…..after fera's he tied mangalsootra on her neck and put the vermilion on her head….and the wedding completed…..they stood up and one by one took the blessings of all the elders…

Kaveri did her aarti and she entered in the house after completing the rituals of Grahpravesh….now it was the time for 'ring finding' game….everyone were deciding about whom they are supporting…Kaveri and Kanchan were in Purvi's team and other family members were with Rajat….

Kaveri throw the ring along with some dry fruits in the thaal and they both started finding the ring…..suddenly their hands touched inside the thaal and they both looked at each other…..

Kanchan (teasingly) - Bhaiya! Purvi! filhal aap dono game par dhyan dijiye….ek dusre ko nihaarne ke liye puri zindagi padi hai….

They both shifted their gaze….finally Purvi won the game…..after all the rituals Purvi went inside her room….she covered her face with a big ghoongat and sat on the bed….she was very nervous thinking about what will happen next….she was silently crying inside the ghoongat….meanwhile she heard the voice of the door and she wiped her tears….

Rajat entered in the room….he was looking very nervous…..he went close to her and sat beside her….he removed her ghoongat….she closed her eyes and holded her lahenga tightly from the knees…she was a little scared….she was not ready for all this…Rajat sensed this!

Rajat (nervously) - mai jaanta hu Purvi ji….ye sab itna aasan nahi hai! Humari shadi itni jaldi mai hui hai ki hum dono ko ek dusre ko janne aur samajhne ka mauka hi nahi mila….isliye hum pehle ek dusre ko jaanenge,samjhenge usske baad hi apne rishte ko aage badhayenge….

Purvi was surprised to hear all this from him….she looked at him in amazement and disbelief….

Rajat - aap aaram se iss bed par so jaaiye….mai sofe par so jaaunga! (and saying this he went inside the bathroom to change his clothes)

Purvi's eyes filled with tears….she was having guilt feelings in her hearts….tears started flowing from her eyes!

Purvi (silently crying) - aap itne ache kyu hai Rajat ji? aap mujhse itna pyaar karte hai ki ab mujhe darr lagne laga hai ki agar mai kabhi aapse pyaar na kar paai to kya hoga? mai pata nahi aapko aapke hisse ki khusiya de bhi paaungi ya nahi….aap to bahut ache insaan aur bahut ache pati hai lekin kya mai aapke liye achi patni saabit ho paaungi?

A/N - I wrote that hindi poem in order to express Rajat's feelings towards Purvi….I know it was not good since it was my first try to write a poem!  
Anyways Rajvi is married now! Will Purvi ever be able to love Rajat?


	12. Chapter 12

1month has passed since Rajat and Purvi's marriage but there was no improvement in their relationship….Purvi's respect towards Rajat was increasing with each passing day but their was only respect and no love….while Rajat's love towards her was increasing but somewhere Rajat was feeling that she is not happy with him….she used to talk less and was trying to look happy infront of Rajat and other family members….one day Rajat was working on his laptop when Purvi came there holding breakfast tray in her hand….

Purvi(keeping the tray on the table) - Rajat ji! Aapka naashta….

Rajat (smiling) - thik hai….mai kar lunga!

Purvi smiled and nodded her head….she turned to go but stopped on hearing Rajat's voice…..Rajat went close to her and kept a envelope on her hand….

Purvi (confused) - ye kya hai Rajat ji?

Rajat (happily) - aapke college ka form hai mene fill kar diya hai aapko bass sign karna hai fir mai isse submit kar dunga college mai….

Purvi (still confused) - mai kuch samjhi nahi! College?

Rajat (smiling) - aapki finals ke liye…humari shadi itni jaldi mai ho gai ki aapki degree complete nahi ho paai isliye mene yaha ke college mai aapka admission form bhar diya hai aap apni studies yaha par continue kar sakti hai….

Purvi didn't know how to react she got such a loving and understanding husband who understands every little things….but she was feeling guilty that she is not able to return the love which he deserves….some tears dropped from her eyes…

Rajat (worried) - areee! Aap ro kyu rahi hai?

Purvi (wiping her tears) - kuch nahi ye to bass khusi ke aansu hai…aap meri saari baate bina kahe kaise samajh jaate hai!

Rajat (cupped her face) - bass aap khush raha kijiye…aapki khusi se badhkar mere liye kuch nahi hai…..I Love You….

Purvi started looking here and there she is not able to face him….she was feeling very bad….Rajat sensed her uncomfortness and removed his hands from her face….

Rajat - I am sorry….vo galti se!

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - vo maa mujhe bula rahi thi….mai jaati hu (and she went from there)

Rajat (in mind) - pata nahi kyu kabhi kabhi mujhe aisa lagta hai jaise Purvi ji iss rishte se khush nahi hai….vo mere saath khush nahi hai!

Purvi went to the terrace and started crying….

Purvi (crying) -I am sorry Rajat ji mai koshish kar rahi hu lekin mujjsse nahi ho paa raha hai….meri galtiyo ki saja khamka aapko mil rahi hai…aap mujhse itna pyaar karte hai aur mujhe ye soch kar apne aap par gussa aata hai ki mai aapko vo pyaar nahi de paa rahi hu jo aap deserve karte hai….I am sorry!

Everyone were gathered on the dining table for lunch…Purvi was serving the food….

RajatF (happily) - Purvi beta jara yaha aana to!

Purvi smiled and went close to him….he handed her a envelope….

Purvi (confused) - Papaji issme kya hai?

RajatF (smiling) - Shimla ki flights ke ticket hai….

Rajat (confused) - papa shimla kyu?

RajatF - kyunki tum dono 7din ke liye shimla jaa rahe ho…..

Rajat (shocked) - lekin kyu papa?

Kanchan (interuppting) - bhaiya aap bhi na kitne buddhu ho….honeymoon ke liye aur kisliye!

Hearing the word honeymoon Rajat felt really shy….while Purvi was feeling really uncomfortable thinking what will happen on their honeymoon..…

Kaveri (happily) - Purvi beta tu jaakar jaldi se packing kar le kal subah niklana hai tum dono ko…aur Kanchan tu jaake bhabhi ki help kar de!

Purvi nodded her head and went to her room and started doing her packing….she was getting restless thinking about what will happen there…meanwhile Kanchan came there and placed something inside her bag….

Purvi (looking at her) - ye tumne kya rakha hai bag mai?

Kanchan (smiling) - jo bhi hai tere liye bahut kaam ki cheez hai…

Purvi opened the box and was shocked to see a black colour short nighty…

Kanchan (teasingly) - achi hai na? Rajat Bhaiya ke to hosh hi udd jaayenge tujhe iss dress mai dekh kar (she winked at her)

Purvi (returning the box) - mujhe nahi chahiye ye….tu pagal hai aisi cheez deta hai koi apni bhabhi ko!

Kanchan wrapped her one hand around Purvi's shoulder….

Kanchan - madam aap meri bhabhi hone se pehle meri best friend ho aur mai ye nanad ke rishte se nahi ek best friend ke rishte se de rahi hu….afterall mera bhi kuch farz banta hai…

Purvi(irritated) - kanchan tu pagal hai….tu jaa yaha se mujhe packing karne de…

Kanchan(making faces) - tum aur Rajat Bhaiya dono ek jaise ho agar yahi haal raha to shayad vo din kabhi nahi aayega jab mujje koi bhua kehke bulaega …..(and she left the room)

Purvi felt really bad hearing kanchan's statement….tears formed in her eyes but she wiped them and finished her packing…next day they left for the shimla..…in evening they were having dinner in the hotel's restaurant in which they were staying…..meanwhile one of Rajat's college friend came there with his wife….

Sameer (happily) - Rajattttt! What a pleasant surprise yaar….tu yaha kaise? (and he hugged him)

Rajat (happily) - Sameerrr! Kitne saalo baad mil rahe hai hum….tu yaha kya kar raha hai….jitna mujhe pata hai tu Mumbai mai rehta hai! Right?

Sameer - rehta to Mumbai mai hi hu yaar….yaha to mai apni pyaari si wife ko honeymoon ke liye leke aaya hu! She is my wife Sakshi (wrapping his hand around her shoulder)

Rajat (happily) -what a coincidence! mai bhi yaha apne honeymoon par hi aaya hu….ye meri wife hai Purvi (he wrapped his hand around her shoulder while saying this….Purvi looked at him and he removed his hand immediately….Sameer and his wife sensed something is wrong between them)

Sameer- tune shadi karli aur bulaya bhi nahi?

Rajat - I am sorry yar par shadi itni jaldi mai hui ki kisi ko bula hi nahi paaya!

Sameer - samajh gaya bhai! Arrange marriage hui hai na teri….tum dono ko dekhkar hi lag raha hai!

Sameer understood the problem between them…in order to remove Rajat's awkwardness he thought something as he knew Rajat is a very shy guy….He asked Rajat to have a drink with him but since Rajat don't drink so he refused so Sameer insisted on having a soft drink….Sameer mixed a tablet in his soft drink and make him drink that…..after sometime Rajat's head started spinning due to the effect of the drugs…he was looking very uneasy…

Purvi (worriedly) - Rajat ji aap thik to hai?

Rajat -mai bilkul thik hu…hum dance kar sakte hai? (he forwarded his hand towards her)

Sameer (happily) - jaaiye bhabhiji….sharmaiye mat!

Purvi gave Sameer a nervous smile and kept her hand on Rajat's hand…Rajat stood up and took her on the dance floor….He kept his one hand on her shoulder and one on her waist and started dancing with her…Purvi was not feeling good….she freed herself and turned to other side….Rajat went close to her and pushed her towards himself holding her shoulders and her back touches his chest….his fingers started running on her hands making her feel very uncomfortable.…she separated from him with a jerk….

Rajat (loudly) - I Love You Purvi….I Love You

Hearing this Purvi turned to his side….he was approaching towards her but his feets were trembling….he was about to fall but Purvi ran towards him and holded him from his shoulder stopped him from falling….Rajat looked up and smiled looking at her…..

Rajat (drunk voice) - I Love You Purvi….I Love You so much!

Purvi (worriedly) - Rajat ji aap thik to hai na? Please kamre mai chaliye (she placed his one hand on her shoulder and kept her hand on his waist in order to help him walk…..they started walking towards their room)

Rajat (walking,drunk voice) - Purvi! mai aapse bahut pyaar karta hu… lekin mujje aisa kyu lagta hai ki aap mujhse pyaar nahi karti! (he looked at her while saying this)

Purvi was shocked to hear all this from him…

Purvi (worriedly) - Rajat ji aap please kamre mai chaliye….aap abhi hosh mai nahi hai hum baad mai baat karte hai!

She somehow managed to get him inside the room and make him sit on the bed….

Rajat (drunk voice,with tears) - nahi karti na aap mujhse pyaar?

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - Rajat ji aap please aaram kijiye….

Rajat (with tears) - aap mere saath khush nahi hai na? Aap iss shadi se khush nahi hai….

Purvi (trying to make him lay on the bed) - aap please aaram kijiye….hum kal baat karte hai!

But he was not ready to sleep…he holded her hand and make her sit on the bed infront of him….

Rajat (drunk voice) - I Love You Purvi….bahut pyaar karta hu mai aapse.…bahut pyaar karta hu…

He leaned towards her in order to kiss her…Purvi felt really uncomfortable she closed her eyes tightly….she was helpless she knew he is not in his senses….Rajat placed his head on her shoulder and she opened her eyes and realised he got unconscious….she took a relief sigh and wiped her tears…she laid him gentally and adjusted his pillows….she removed his shoes and placed a blanket on him….she went near the window and started crying covering her mouth with her hands….

A/N - let's see what happens next! Please review guys…


	13. Chapter 13

Rajat woke up the next day Purvi was seating infront of dressing table combining her hairs….Rajat's head was paining...some blur images of last night were flashing in front of his eyes but he was not able to remember anything….he was seating on the bed holding his head…meanwhile Purvi saw him and came close to him….

Purvi (touching his shoulder) - Rajat ji aap thik to hai?

Rajat (touching his head) - pata nahi kyu sar bahut bhari lag raha hai….

Purvi - mai aapke liye chai mangwa leti hu….aapka sar dard thik ho jaayega uss se!

She called reception and ordered a tea for Rajat….

Rajat (looking at her) - Purvi kal raat kuch hua tha kya? mujhe kuch yaad kyu nahi aa raha hai (while holding his head)

Purvi (worriedly) - aap please stress mat lijiye kuch nahi hua tha kal raat….shayad aapki drink mai kuch tha isliye aapko kuch yaad nahi hai….aap please rest kijiye! (and she turned to go but Rajat stopped her holding her wrist and made her sit near him)

Rajat (looking at her) - Purvi mai aapse kuch puchu to aap bataengi?

Purvi (nervously) - kya baat hai Rajat ji?

Rajat - Kya aap humari iss shadi se khush hai?

Purvi was shocked at his sudden question….she didn't know how to answer his question….

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - ye kaisa sawal hai Rajat ji? aisi koi baat nahi hai….

Rajat (holding her from her shoulder) - Purvi ji please agar koi baat hai to aap mujje bejijhak bata sakti hai….mai aapka pati hone se pehle aapka dost banna chahta hu…agar aap mujhse apne man ki baat nahi kahengi to mujhe kaise pata chalega! Please bataiye kya baat hai? Kyu aap humesha itni khoyi khoyi si rehti hai kyu mere saath itna uncomfortable feel karti hai… kya mai aapko pasand nahi hu? Ya koi aur baat hai?

Purvi didn't have any answer for his questions…..

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - aap ye kaisi baate kar rahe hai Rajat ji….aisi koi baat nahi hai!

Rajat lifted her face up holding her chin…

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - pakka! Aisi koi baat nahi hai?

Before Purvi could answer anything the doorbell rang…..Purvi took a relief sigh and went to open the door…she took the tea tray from waiters hands and started making tea for him….she gave the tea cup to him…

Rajat - chaliye aap kehti hai to mai maan leta hu ki koi baat nahi hai….acha chaliye aap apne baare mai mujhe kuch bataiye….mai aapke baare mai sab kuch jaanna chahta hu!

Purvi smiled and sat beside him….and they started talking…..they talked about everything their school, college their friends likes, dislikes….it was for the first time when they were talking like this.…may be it was the starting of their friendship….they became friends till last day of their honeymoon in shimla….the awkward and silence between them has removed…..it was the last day of their honeymoon….in evening time they decided to go on the sunset point…..they both were walking towards the place when suddenly Purvi's foot got twisted and she got a sprain in her ankle…..she sat on the floor moaning in pain….

Rajat (worriedly) - bahut dard ho raha hai kya?

Purvi (holding her ankle) - bahut dard ho raha hai….shayad moch aa gai…ahhhh!

Rajat - chalo fir hum Hotel vaapas chalte hai!

Purvi (innocently) - nahi! Mujhe sunset dekhna hai!

Rajat (in disbelief) - dimag to thik hai na aapka? aise iss haalat mai bhi aapko sunset dekhna hai?

Purvi (pleading eyes) - please Rajat ji! Mujhe sunset dekhna hai….aap hi to keh rahe the ki aap mere friend ho aap meri saari wishes puri karoge!

Rajat (in disbelief) - Purvi ji aap bhi na! (he nodded his head in disappointment but Purvi was still looking at him with pleading eyes and innocent look)

Rajat couldn't said no to her….he lifted her up in his arms in bridal style….she was shocked at his sudden act….but she had no other choice….her hands were wrapped around his neck and they both were looking at each other….Rajat started walking holding her in his arms and puts her gentally on the floor as soon as they reached the sunset point….he touched her ankle and twisted it with a jerk….she screamed loudly and holded Rajat's shirt tightly closing her eyes….

Rajat (smiling) - aankhe kholiye dekhiye aapki moch thik ho gai!

Purvi opened her eyes and realised her position…he immediately removed her hands from his shirt….and started looking here and there in embarrassment…

Rajat (looking at her) - ab dard nahi ho raha na?

Purvi nodded her head in no and he smiled….

Purvi (excited) - Rajat ji vo dekhiye!

Rajat looked in the direction in which she was indicating…it was the beautiful scenario of sunset….

Rajat (looking at her) - Beautiful!

Purvi (happily) - bahut sundar hai na? Aapko pata hai Rajat ji mujhe sunset bahut pasand hai….mai aur Kanchan har Sunday shaam ko marine drive jaate the aur vaha ghanto baithe rehte the…. (and she was talking about her college days in Mumbai happily while Rajat was just staring at her lost in her beauty)

it was 10 in the night they were still seating there talking to each other…..suddenly it started raining heavily…...

Purvi (happily) - baarish! mujje baarish bahut pasand hai (she closed her eyes and looked at the sky in order to feel the rain drops)

Rajat was standing there staring at her…she was looking very beautiful in her pink saree….he was losing his control….he went close to her and tucked her wet hairs behind her ears which were falling on her cheeks….she opened her eyes with a jerk when she felt his touch on her cheeks….Rajat holded her from her shoulder and leaned towards her in order to kiss her….her hands were on his chest she closed her eyes…..his lips were just inches apart from her lips she could feel his breathes on her lips….his lips were just about to touch her lips when she heard a loud voice of thunderclap and came back in her senses….she realised her position and pushed him back with a jerk and turned to other side…...

Rajat was shocked at her sudden act….this was it for him he couldn't take this anymore….many questions were running in his mind and he wanted the answers from her…

Rajat(irritated)- Problem kya hai Purvi ji?

Purvi was shocked at his sudden question….tears started flowing from her eyes but they were not visible In middle of rain drops….she turned to his side..…Rajat went close to her and holded her from her shoulder

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - aakhir baat kya hai Purvi ji? Jab bhi mai aapke paas aane ki koshish karta hu aap kyu itna uncomfortable feel karti hai…...humari shadi ko ek mahina ho gaya lekin humare bich pati patni jaisa koi rishta nahi hai….mai samajhta hu ki humari shadi bahut jaldbaazi mai hui lekin ab to sab kuch thik hai na….hum ek dusre ko samajhne bhi lage hai fir kya problem hai?

Purvi didn't have any answer for his question…she was not able to face him tears were continuously flowing from her eyes…she was silent and didn't replied anything…

Rajat (loud voice) - jawab dijiye Purvi ji! aise chup rehne se koi faayda nahi hai…..agar koi baat hai koi problem hai to mujhe bataiye….agar aap mujhe nahi batayengi to mujje kaise pata chalega ki aapke mann mai kya chal raha hai? Please for god sake bataiye mujhe ki aakhir baat kya hai?

Purvi (crying) - aisi….aisi koi baat nahi hai Rajat ji!

Rajat (angrily) - jab bhi pucho aapka ek hi jawab hota hai ki aisi koi baat nahi hai….jo bhi baat hai aap khul kar bataiye na mujhe…..mai ek normal insaan hu bhagwan nahi hu jo bina kahe aapke man ki baat jaan jaaunga….please Purvi ji aaj aapko batana hi hoga ki aakhir aapko iss rishte se kya problem hai?

Purvi (with tears) - I am sorry Rajat ji….I know aap pati hai mere haq hai aapka mujh par…..aur aaj mai aapko nahi rokungi (and saying this she removed her saree pallu down from her upper body part)

Rajat's anger was on its peak seeing her act….he angrily went close to her and covered her with her saree again….

Rajat (angrily) - aapko kya lagta hai mai ye sab isliye keh raha hu kyunki mai aapke saath…..chii (he averted his eyes in disgust)

(he again holded her from her shoulder…his eyes were full of tears) - maine aapke sharir se nahi aapse pyaar kiya hai Purvi! aur ye sab mai sirf isliye keh raha hu kyunki mai vajah janna chahta hu…aakhir kya vajah hai jo aap mujhse itna dur dur rehti hai! Aur aaj aapko batana hi hoga….

Purvi was shocked to hear this….she looked at him he was looking angry but he was more hurt than angry….his eyes were questioning her again and again….she was not sure how to tell him the truth she didn't wanted to hurt him but he is hurt anyway…she looked down and didn't replied him anything….Rajat angrily jerked her

Rajat (angrily) - thik hai….ab hum tabhi baat karenge jab aapke paas mere sawalo ka jawab hoga….. (and he angrily left the place)

Purvi sat on the floor and started crying loudly….

Rajat reached his hotel room...…he was fuming in anger remembering Purvi's Saree removing act…he angrily hits his hand on the window and injured his hand…..meanwhile Purvi entered in the room she saw his hand was bleeding…..she ran towards him and holded his hand worriedly…

Purvi (worriedly) - Rajat ji ye kya kiya aapne? mai abhi dawai lekar aati hu….

Rajat angrily freed his hand…..

Rajat (angry,hurt) - choti si chot hai mar nahi jaaunga isse….aap fikar mat kijiye (and he angrily went near the bed and slept closing his eyes)

Tears started flowing from Purvi's eyes….she went close to him and did his dressing…..he was slept by that time….Purvi wiped her tears and slept….next day they returned to Jaipur but Rajat was still angry with her….he stopped talking with her…..

A/N - Rajvi lovers please review! bahut kam reviews aa rahe hai aajkal…..next chapter new entry ... agar jyada reviews aaye to next chapter jaldi hi post kar dungi :p


	14. Chapter 14

1week has passed since Rajat and Purvi returned from Shimla….Rajat has stopped talking to her….she tried to talk to him many times but he was not ready to listen anything except the truth while Purvi was not ready to tell him the truth….it was morning time Rajat was working on his laptop seating in his room meanwhile Purvi went there holding the breakfast tray in her hand…..Rajat saw her entering in the room but he ignored her and got busy in working again….Purvi kept the breakfast tray on the table…..

Purvi - Rajat ji aapka naashta!

Rajat (without looking at her) - hmmm!

Purvi (upset) - Rajat ji please kuch to boliye mujhse aapki ye khamosi nahi sahi jaa rahi….

Rajat (looking at her) - kyu? ye silent treatment to aapki favourite hobby hai ab jab mai bhi aapke saath vahi kar raha hu jo aap mere saath itne dino se karti aa rahi hai to kyu taklif ho rahi hai aapko?

Purvi (with tears) - Rajat ji please meri baat to suniye….

Rajat (angrily) - kyu sunu mai aapki baat Purvi ji….jo mai janna chahta hu vo to aap mujhe bata nahi rahi hai….ye jo aap sabke saamne khush rehne ka dikhava karti hai…kya saabit karna chahti hai ki aap kitni mahaan hai?

Purvi was standing bowing her head down…she was silent….

Rajat (holding her arm) - aapko to mera pyaar manjoor nahi hai lekin mujhe aapki di hui ye saja manjoor hai….ab mai aapse kabhi kuch nahi puchunga aur aapko kabhi koi jawab nahi dena padega….mera pyaar to aapke dil ko chuu nahi paaya ab dekhte hai meri tadap mera dard aapke dil ko chuu paata hai ya nahi!

Purvi (with tears) - Rajat ji mai aapko dard nahi dena chahti…mai to aapko khusi….. (but before she could complete her sentence Rajat cuts her )

Rajat (sarcastic smile) - Khusi? aapne mere liye khush rehne ki koi vajah chodi hi kaha hai…harr vaqt ye soch ke dukhi rehta hu ki aakhir aapki udaasi ki vajah kya hai….aapki iss khamosi ki vajah kya hai? (while looking at her) mujhe to apni baat apne dil mai rakhne ki aadat thi lekin aapke pyaar mai mere dil ki har baat mere jabaan par aane lagi….mujhe to kabhi pata bhi nahi tha ki mai kisi se itna pyaar kar sakta hu….Purvi ji aapko idea nahi hai ki kitni siddhat se chahta hu mai aapko…. (and saying this he holded her arm very tightly)

Purvi (trying to free herself) - Rajat ji chodiye mujhe dard ho raha hai!

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - ohh! Jaankar acha laga ki aapko bhi dard ka ahsaas hota hai…. (he jerked her hand and left the room in anger)

Purvi (crying) - I am sorry Rajat ji mai aapko kuch nahi bata sakti….mene kavin ji se waada kiya tha ki mai kabhi aapko ye sach nahi bataungi…..mai aapko bahut ache se jaanti hu agar aapko sach ka pata chala to aap apne aap ko zimmedar maanenge inn sab ka…..abhi aapko jitni taklif ho rahi hai uss se kahi jyada taklif aapko sach jaankar hogi….isliye mai aapko kabhi ye sach nahi bataungi….I am sorry!

It was evening time Rajat was seating in the hall busy in working on a file…..meanwhile someone blindfolded his eyes….…

Girl(happily) - pehchano mai kaun hu?

Rajat (touching her hands,happily) - Chipkali?

He removed her hands from his eyes and turned to her side…..a beautiful looking girl wearing a pink colour top and black jeans was standing in front of him...she was wearing big frame specs and her hairs were open...she was having a broad smile on her face...

Girl (happily) - mere kaankhajure kaisa hai tu?

Rajat (happily) - chipkaliiiiiii! Tu India Kab aayi? Tu to london mai thi na?

The girl was having a big smile on her face she immediately hugged him tightly he too hugged her happily.…..meanwhile Purvi entered in the hall she was holding tea tray in her hand but seeing Rajat with the girl the tray slips down from her hand with a loud noise….hearing the noise they separated from the hug….

Purvi (nervously) - I am sorry vo pata nahi kaise gir gaya….mai abhi saaf kar deti hu (she bent down and started picking the glass pieces)

Girl (confused) - ye ladki kaun hai kaankhajure?

Rajat looked at Purvi and got upset again….before he could answer anything Kaveri came there….

Kaveri (happily) - Naina?

Naina (excited) - auntyyyyy (she ran towards Kaveri and gave a tight hug to her) aapko pata hai maine aapko london mai bahut miss kiya.…

Rajat (teasingly) - par tujhe yaha kisi ne miss nahi kiya chipkaliiiii!

Naina gave him 'I will kill you' look…..

Rajat (teasingly) - dekho na Maa kitni moti ho gai hai ye London jaakar….chipkaliii thoda kam khaya kar varna gubbara ban jaaayegi ek din….

Naina (mouth open) - tune mujhe moti bola? Tu ruk kaankhajure mai tujhe abhi batati hu….

she went close to him but he started running in the house naina too started running behind him…and their cute cat fight started….Purvi was collecting the glass pieces from the floor but her eyes were set on both of them….accidentally she injured her finger by the glass piece…..

Purvi (holding her finger) - ahhhh!

Kaveri (worriedly) - kya hua beta?

Purvi - kuch nahi maa….. (she was still looking at Rajat's direction.…he was so much busy fighting with naina that he didn't even noticed her)

Kaveri (happily) - Rajat ko aise dekhkar hairani ho rahi hai na tujhe? Pata nahi kya jaadu hai iss ladki mai ye kisi rote hue ko bhi hasa de…..Rajat ka ye roop sirf Naina ke liye hai….puri duniya ke liye Rajat bahut hi samajhdaar aur suljha hua ladka hai lekin Naina se milte hi ek dam bacha bann jaata hai…..dono bachpan ke dost hai….Naina tumhare papaji ke dost ki beti hai usske maa baap ki ek accident mai mout ho gai thi tab se vo humare saath hi rehti thi…apna college khatam karne ke baad ye apne aage ki padhai ke liye london chali gai thi aaj 3saal baad louti hai….Rajat aur Naina bahut ache dost hai vo kya kehte hai best friend haaan best friend hai dono…..kitna khush lag raha hai na Rajat?

Purvi looked in Rajat's direction.…..he and naina were fighting with the pillow he was looking very happy…But Purvi felt bad seeing him so much comfortable with other girl..…she was happy seeing him happy but somewhere she felt jealous that the reason of his happiness is someone else..…

Naina (innocent look) - auntyyy samjha dijiye aap apne bete ko agar issne ek baar aur mujhe moti kaha to mai maar maar kar isska halwa bana dungi…..

Rajat (teasingly) - dekha Maa isse abhi bhi khane ka hi sujh raha hai….tujhe Halwa Banana aata bhi hai? Nahi aata na to kaise banayegi!

Naina (irritated) - You….. (she picked a pillow and throw on him)

Kaveri (irritated) - ab bass bhi karo tum dono….Rajat band kar isse satana abhi abhi to aayi hai ye…..(looking at Purvi) Purvi beta tu jaake naina ke liye chaai bana de….

Purvi - jee!

Rajat - aree maa aap bhul gai iss chipkaliii ko chaai nahi pasand….Purvi ji aap naina ke liye chocolate milkshake bana dijiye….iss moti ko vahi pasand hai….

Naina (in disbelief) - Purvi jiiii? Hahhahhahha I am sorry….but tere muhh se itna bhari word sunke mujhse hasi control hi nahi hui! (she looked at Purvi and then Rajat and kept her elbow on Rajat's shoulder) vaise Kaankhajure ye hai kaun?

Kaveri (happily) - Ye Purvi hai Rajat ki patni….

Naina (shocked) - Rajat ki wife? Ek minute aunty….Rajat ki shadi kab hui? Aur mujhe iss baare mai kuch pata kyu nahi hai? (she gave Rajat an angry and meaningful look)

Kaveri - maaf Karna beta shadi itni jaldbaazi mai hui ki kisi ko bula hi nahi paaye….

Naina (smiling) - chaliye aunty maaf kiya aapko…..Aur tujhe to mai baad mai dekhti hu kaankhajure (she gave Rajat a deadful glance Rajat bowed his head down like a obedient kid)

She went close to Purvi and looked at her to her head to toe….

Naina (serious look) -to aap hi hai vo jisne mujhse mere Rajat ko cheen liya? Mere pyaar ko mujhse cheen ke kya mila aapko?

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya keh rahi hai?

Naina started laughing loudly seeing her serious and worried expression….while Rajat and Kaveri nodded their head in disappointment….

Naina (hugging her) - hahahhhahha! I am sorry Purvi….mai to bass majak kar rahi thi! Tumhare to chehre ka rang hi udd gaya….

Purvi broke the hug and looked at her with questioning eyes….

Naina (disappointed) - offo aunty kaisi bahu laaye ho aap! Aapka ye beta aur aapki ye bahu dono ek jaise hai ekdam serious type….…

Purvi(fake smile) - mai milkshake leke aati hu (and she went towards the kitchen)

Purvi(while making the milkshake) - Rajat ji kaise uss Naina se chipak rahe the…..mujhe bilkul pasand nahi aayi vo ladki….thoda dur rehke bhi to baat ho sakti hai unnse….itna chipkane ki kya jarurat hai….Rajat ji bhi kuch kam nahi hai vo bhi to kaise hass hass ke baat kar rahe the uss se….Naina ko milkshake pasand hai….wahh kitna pata hai unnhe usski pasand naa pasand ka….. lekin Purvi tujhe kyu itna bura lag raha hai? Vo unnki best friend hai bachpan ke dost hai dono…..(with all such thoughts she angrily made the milkshake and went out)

She entered in the hall and gave the milkshake to Naina….Rajat was so busy in talking to Naina that he didn't even bothered to looked at Purvi once….Purvi felt really bad seeing him so much happy with Naina….

A/N - Purvi is feeling jealous of Naina!  
Will Naina bring them closer or will she create rift in between them? What you guys think about Naina's entry? please review


	15. Chapter 15

Purvi was getting ready standing infront of dressing table…..she was trying to tie her blouse dori but was not able to do it…..meanwhile Rajat came out of the bathroom he saw her struggling to tie her blouse dori….he went close to her and started tieing the dori Purvi felt a sensation in her body with his touch she turned to his side….

Rajat- mai baandh deta hu….

She nodded her head and then turned her back to his side and closed her eyes…..he tied the dori and went towards naina's room….he entered in her room calling her name…..

Rajat (loudly) - Naina? Kaha hai tu?

Hearing his voice Naina turned to his side with a broad smile…Rajat was stunned to see her wearing a black colour Saree...she was looking very beautiful…she was not wearing her specs also….

Rajat (mouth open) - shayad mai galat kamre mai ghus gaya…. (and he turned to go)

Naina (loudly) - Rajatttt! kaha jaa raha hai tu?

Rajat (teasingly) - chipkali…..ye sach mai tu hai? Teri tabiyat to thik hai na….ye Saree and all? Kisko fasane ka iraada hai….

Naina (winking at him) - tujhe! (and saying this she started moving towards him but she couldn't balance herself in Saree….she was about to fall but Rajat ran towards her and holded her from her shoulder stopped her from falling)

Rajat - arrrre chipkali sambhal ke…..gir jaati abhi!

Naina (wrapping her hands around his neck) - tu hai na mujhe sambhalne ke liye…..

Meanwhile her saree pleats opened up from the waist area and her Saree slips down…..she was in her jeans now….Rajat couldn't control his laugh he started laughing loudly….

Naina (irritated) - itni mushkil se bandhi thi saree aur khul gai.….kya yaar! Kitna mushkil hai ye saree pehnanna….

Rajat - hahahhah! Jeans par Saree kaun pahenta hai….pagal kahi ki…

Naina (slightly hits on her shoulder) - meri saree khul gai aur tujhe hasi aa rahi hai….pata hai aadha ghanta mehnat karke you tube par vedios dekh dekh ke mene kitni mushkil se ye saree pehni thi (she got upset)

Rajat - lekin tujhe saree pehnane ki kya jarurat hai? Tujhe to ye sab saree vagera pasand nahi hai na fir kyu pehen rahi hai….

Naina (upset) - mene socha tu mujje aise dekhega to khush hoga…..tujhe to ladkiya indian wear mai hi achi lagti hai na?

Rajat went close to her and picked her specs from the dressing table...he make her wear the glasses and then removed her saree….she was now in her jeans and t-shirt….

Rajat (touching her face) - tu jaisi hai vaisi hi bahut achi hai….tu ulta khud ko change karegi na to mujhe achi nahi lagegi….pagal ladki...now please smile….tu aise udaas bilkul achi nahi lagti…

Naina smiled and then hugged him….meanwhile Purvi was passing from outside her room... She was shocked to see naina hugging Rajat….she felt really bad….she knocked on the room door! Hearing the sound they broke the hug….

Naina (happily) - arre Purvi tum! Aao na?

Purvi (fake smile) - vo mai ye batane aai thi ki naashta ready hai….aap log niche aa jaaiye (she made a excuse)

Rajat (without looking at her) - thik hai! Aap jaaiye hum dono aate hai!

Purvi (loudly) - nahiiiii!

Naina and Rajat looked at her in disbelief….

Purvi (trying to cover) - mera matlab hai maa ne kaha hai ki aap logo ko lekar hi niche aau to isliye…..

Naina (touching Rajat's shoulder) - ek kaam karo tum jaao mai bass thodi der mai aati hu….

Rajat nodded his head and went….Purvi also turned to go but stopped on hearing Naina's voice….

Naina - Purvi ek minute!

Purvi - Haaan Naina ji kya hua?

Naina went close to her and touched her shoulder….

Naina (looking at her) - Purvi! Tumhare aur Rajat ke bich sab thik hai na?

Purvi (shocked) - aap aisa kyu puch rahi hai? Rajat ji ne aapse kuch kaha kya?

Naina (smiling) - Rajat ne mujhse kuch nahi kaha lekin pata nahi kyu jabse aayi hu Rajat bahut pareshan lag raha hai….mene uss se puchne ki koshish ki lekin Rajat ne humesha ki tarah baat taal di.…pagal hai ye ladka sabke dukh dur kar deta hai lekin apni problems kisi se bhi share nahi karta….mai usski best friend hu bahut ache se jaanti hu ussko kuch to hai jo usse bahut bother kar raha hai aur pata nahi kyu mujje lag raha hai jo bhi problem hai usska connection tumse hi hai…..

Purvi (trying to cover) - aapko jarur koi galatfehmi hui hai….aisi koi baat nahi hai Naina ji….maa nashte par aapka intzar kar rahi hai aap jaldi aa jaaiye mai chalti hu (and she went)

It was night time whole family was gathered on the dining table….everyone were having dinner suddenly Naina started coughing very badly…..she started breathing heavily…..

Rajat (worriedly) - Naina! Kya hua? Tu thik hai (he make her drink the water and started rubbing her back)

Naina (difficulty in speaking) - I….I am ok….shayad allergy ho gai hai….

Rajat (looking at Purvi) - kya issme aapne mushroom daala hai?

Purvi (nervously) - haaan! Kyu? Kya hua?

Rajat (angrily) - Naina ko mushroom se allergy hai….aapko ek baar khana banane se pehle puch to lena chahiye…..

Naina - Rajat relaxe! I am fine….Purvi ki kya galti hai usse thodi na pata hai ki mujhe Kis cheez se alllergy hai….

Kaveri - Naina bilkul thik keh rahi hai beta…Purvi ki koi galti nahi hai…..

Rajat (sarcastically) - haaan Purvi ji koi galti kar hi nahi sakti…..saari galti meri hai (and he angrily left from there left his food half eaten in the plate)

Purvi understood his meaning….she was very hurt by Rajat's behavior towards her….her eyes filled with tears...she made a excuse and left from there….she closed her room door and started crying….

Next Day Rajat, Naina and Kaveri were seating in the hall….Naina was busy in watching Rajvi's wedding album….

Naina (confused) - Rajat to bahut khush lag raha hai inn pictures mai lekin Purvi ke chehre ka rang kyu uddaa hua hai aisa lag raha hai jaise kisi ne gunpoint par shadi karayi ho….

Kaveri - aisi koi baat nahi hai beta….

Naina - acha aunty baaki sab to hai inn photos mai lekin mera cockroach nahi dikh raha…..vo kaha hai?

Kaveri (upset) - vo beta Kavin business ke silsile mai America gaya hua hai….shadi ke vaqt bhi vahi tha vo….

Naina - ohhh! tabhi mai sochu iss ghar mai itni shaanti kaise hai….

Rajat (teasingly) - shanti thi! Tere aane se bhang ho gai...…

Naina angrily glared him….meanwhile her phone rang…she got tensed seeing the caller id she made a excuse and went into a corner to attend the call.…

Naina (slow voice) - tumne mujje kyu phone kiya? Agar kisi ko shaq ho gaya to humara bana banaya plan bigad jaayega….

Person - mene bass ye puchne ke liye call kiya tha ki vaha sab thik to hai? Kisi ko shaq to nahi hua tum par?

Naina - abhi tak to kisi ko shaq nahi hua lekin tum aise hi phone karte rahe to jarur shaq ho jaayega…..tum bilkul fikar mat Karo Naina naam hai mera aajtak mera koi plan fail nahi gaya aur naa hi aage jaayega…...

Person - thik hai….dhyan rakhna….

Naina - don't worry….mai jiss maksad se iss ghar mai aayi hu usse pura karne se mujhe koi nahi rok sakta….acha ab mai rakhti hu kisi ne sun liya to bana banaya plan bigad jaayega….

She cut the call and looked around in order to be sure nobody has listened her talk…...she took a relief sigh and then again went towards the hall….Purvi listened everything hiding behind a pillar….

Purvi (in mind) - ye Naina kis se baat kar rahi thi…kis maksad se aayi hai ye yaha? Mujhe isske iraade kuch thik nahi lag rahe….mai tumhare kisi bhi plan ko kaamyab nahi hone dungi Naina mere hote hue tum apne ghatiya iraado mai kaamyab nahi ho paaogi!

A/N - let's see what will Purvi do now….please review guys…. 


	16. Chapter 16

Naina went to her room and took out some papers from the cupboard…

Naina (looking at the papers) - ab tumhe mera hone se iss duniya ki koi taqat nahi rok sakti….bass kuch hi dino ki baat hai fir hum dono ek ho jaayenge….

'Naina' Purvi's voice came from behind….

Hearing her voice Naina got tensed….she turned to her side and hided the papers behind her back…

Purvi(suspicious)- ye tum piche kya chupa rahi ho?

Naina (nervous) - na….nahi kuch nahi chupa rahi mai….

Purvi went close to her and snatched the papers from her hands…..she was shocked to read the papers….

Purvi (shocked) - mere aur Rajat ji ke divorce papers? Ye kya Majak hai Naina (she asked angrily)

Naina (crossing her hands around her chest) - chalo acha hi hua….ab tumhe sach pata chal hi gaya hai to mujhe atleast tumhare saamne to drama karne ki jarurat nahi hai…..

Purvi (confused) - kya matlab hai tumhara?

Naina - matlab saaf hai Purvi! Ye tumhare haath mai jo papers hai unn par sign kar do aur chali jaao Rajat ki jindagi se….

Purvi (shocked,angry)- ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum?

Naina (smiling) - mai bakwas nahi kar rahi hu Purvi…..mai bahut ache se jaanti hu ki tum aur Rajat iss shadi se khush nahi ho….tum dono ke bich naa to pyaar hai aur naa kuch aur….

Purvi - Rajat ji bahut pyaar karte hai mujjse….

Naina (looking at her) - aur tum? Kya tum Rajat se pyaar karti ho?

Purvi was shocked at her question….she didn't had any answer for this question….

Naina - tumhari shakal par saaf saaf likha hai ki tum Rajat se pyaar nahi karti….to kya faayda hai aise rishte mai rehne ka jaha pyaar hi naa ho? Divorce de do Rajat ko aur aazad kardo Rajat ko aur khud ko iss jhuthi shadi se….

Purvi (without thinking) - humari shadi jhuthi nahi hai….mere gale mai jo mangalsootra hai vo jhutha nahi hai….mene aur Rajat ji ne agni ke saamne jo fere liye the vo jhuthe nahi the….mai patni hu Rajat ji ki..…

Naina - ohh come on Purvi….ab tum ye purani hindi films ki heroine ke dialogues bolna band karo…..sirf fere le lene se koi kisi ki wife nahi ban jaati…wife ki kuch aur bhi duties hoti hai…..anyways mai sidha point par aati hu….mai Rajat se bahut pyaar karti hu aur uss se shadi karna chahti hu jo tumhare hote hue nahi ho sakti….to please inn divorce papers par sign karo aur mere Rajat ko iss jhuthi shadi se aazad kar do.…

Purvi (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho? Nahiiii! mai tumhe aisa nahi karne dungi….Rajat ji sirf mere hai sirf mere….mai tumhe ya kisi aur ko humare bich kabhi nahi aane dungi…

Naina - let me remind you darling…mai tum dono ke bich nahi balki tum aayi ho mere aur Rajat ke bich….mai aur Rajat to bachpan se saath hai….mai bahut Pyaar karti hu Rajat se vo pyaar jo tum uss se nahi karti….to please mere rashte se hatt jaao….Rajat mere saath bahut khush rahega….divorce de do Rajat ko aur chali jaao usski jindagi se….

Purvi - nahi! mai aisa kuch nahi karungi….mai tumhe mere Rajat ji ko mujhse durr nahi karne dungi….

Naina (challenging) - ek mahina bass ek mahina…..tum iss ghar se aur Rajat ki jindagi se bahar hogi….ye Naina singhania ka waada hai tumse…to tum apne din ginna start kar do…..

Purvi (angrily) - tum bhi meri ek baat kaan khol kar sun lo….ek mahina to kya puri zindagi tum mujhe aur Rajat ji ko alag nahi kar paaogi….ye Mrs. Purvi Rajat Sinha ka waada hai tumse….

Naina (smiling) - I like your spirit…..ab maja aayega khel khelne mai….dekhte hai kaun jeet ta hai! Tum dekhti jaao Purvi mai Rajat ko kaise apna banati hu…..

Purvi gave him a angry look and then left the room….while a victory smile appeared on Naina's face...

Naina was seating in the hall with Rajat…he was showing her the details of the Cafe which she is planning to open in the city…..meanwhile Purvi came there….seeing her she kept a hand on Rajat's shoulder….Purvi was getting jealous seeing her so close to him…..she was fuming in anger Naina could sense it….

Naina (happily) - acha Rajat! mera cafe Kab tak khul jaayega…..

Rajat - may be next month tak sari formalities complete ho jaayegi….you just don't worry….i will handle everything….

Naina (keeping her hand on his hand) - tum ho to mujhe kisi bhi baat ki fikar karne ki kya jarurat hai…aree Purvi tum? (while looking at Purvi) tum kab aayi?

Purvi (in mind) - drama to aise kar rahi hai jaise kuch pata hi naa ho…

Naina - acha Purvi tum mere liye please juice lekar aa jaaogi….Rajat tumhe kuch chahiye?

Rajat (looking at laptop screen) - haaan ek cup chaai!

Naina (meaningful smile) - Purvi mere liye ek juice aur mere Rajat ke liye ek cup chaai….

Rajat was so busy in working that he didn't noticed what she said….Purvi gave her 'I Will Kill You' look and unwillingly went inside….after 10minutes she came out with a glass of juice and tea….she kept the tea on the table and forwarded the juice glass towards Naina and knowingly pour the juice on her dress….

Purvi - I am sorry! Galti se gir gaya…..

Naina - it's okay Purvi….mai abhi saaf karke aati hu…. (she touched Rajat's shoulder) mai abhi aati hu Rajat…. (Rajat nodded his head and she went)

She went to the washroom and cleaned her dress….she again went outside…Purvi was in kitchen so she too went there making a excuse of drinking the water…..she went close to Purvi

Naina (smiling) - Purvi! tum na sach mai bahut cute ho…..I mean tumne meri dress par juice gira diya next time na kuch aur try karna….juice se kuch nahi hota sirf dress thodi si kharab hoti hai jo aasani se saaf bhi ho jaati hai…..giraana hi tha to chaai girati mere upar uss se atleast mujhe jalan to hoti jaise abhi tumhe ho rahi hai (she pulled her cheeks making a cute pout)

Purvi jerked her hand and angrily glared her….she was about to say something but meanwhile Kaveri entered in the kitchen…..

Kaveri - Purvi beta….aaj na Rajat ko kheer khane ka bahut mann kar raha hai….tu bana degi?

Naina (interuppting) - auntyy Rajat ke liye kheer mai banau?

Kaveri (surprised) - tu banayegi? thik hai fir tu bana de…..

Purvi (loudly) - Nahiiii! mera matlab hai Naina humari mehmaan hai uss se hum kaam kaise karwa sakte hai….Rajat ji ke liye kheer mai hi banaungi…..

Naina (looking at Kaveri) - auntyy mai mehmaan hu kya? ye to mera hi ghar hai na

Kaveri (happily) - bilkul thik keh rahi hai Naina….vo mehmaan nahi hai…..acha tum dono milke bana do kheer….mai chalti hu bahut kaam hai…. (and she left)

Naina (picked the milk jar) - aaj mai aisi kheer banaungi ki Rajat impress ho jaayega…..

Purvi (angrily) - Rajat ji ko meri banai hui kheer hi pasand aayegi….

Naina - dekhte hai….

And they both started making the Kheer…..when Purvi turned to take the dry fruits Naina took the advantage and mixed extra sugar in her Kheer…..they both went out holding the bowl of kheer….Rajat tasted the kheer made by Purvi and split it out….

Rajat (making faces) - kitni bekar bani hai…..chini kitni jyada hai…..

Purvi felt really bad hearing his comment….she almost cried…..Naina sat beside Rajat and forwarded a spoon full of Kheer towards him…..

Naina (happily) - tum ye wali try Karo….I am sure tumhe achi lagegi…. (Rajat ate it)

Rajat (happily) - hmm! Bahut achi bani hai….kya baat hai chipkali tu to cook ban gai….

Naina (victory smile) - thank you….thank you

Naina went to the kitchen Purvi too went behind her…

Purvi (angrily) - aapne hi meri banai hui kheer mai extra cheeni daali thi na?

Naina (victory smile) - haaan! Tumne vo to suna hi hoga na Purvi mohabbat aur jang mai sab jaayaz hai….aur ab ye jang to mohabbat ko paane ke liye hi hai to thodi si cheating to chalti hai….ye to bass shuruaat hai….bachke rehna (she patted her cheeks and winked at her)

Naina somehow controlled her laugh and went inside her room….she locked the door from inside and vedio call someone from her laptop…..she narrated the entire incident to the person and they both started laughing loudly….

Naina - hahhahhaa! Purvi ke chehre ka to rang hi udd gaya tha jab Rajat ne meri banai hui kheer ki taarif ki… bahut jealous feel kar rahi hai vo aaj to apni jealousy mai ussne mujh par juice gira diya….bechari….

And they both started laughing again…..but suddenly the person stopped laughing his eyes filled with tears…..he turned his face to other side and wiped his tears…Naina too stopped laughing seeing him getting emotional….

Naina (worriedly) - Cockroach tu thik hai na?

Kavin (smiling) - mai bilkul thik hu…Naina ye kaam sirf tu hi kar sakti hai….thank you so much yaar….meri itni help karne ke liye….

Naina (showing her hand) - ek baar aur tune thank you bola na to chammat khaayega….

Kavin (smiling) - acha thik hai meri Maa nahi bolunga thank you….ab aage ka kya plan hai?

Naina - kuch socha to hai…tu bass dekhta jaa mai kya karti hu….ek mahine ke andar andar Purvi aur Rajat ko ek karke rahungi mai….

Kavin felt a little sad but he managed to get a smile on his face….

Kavin - acha chal ab mai rakhta hu….kahi Purvi ji ne dekh liya to humara plan bigad jaayega….

And they both bids bye to each other and cut the call…

A/N - okay so this is Kavin ka plan to bring Rajvi closer…..jang to chidd chuki hai….ab dekhte hai kya hota hai! Please review guys 


	17. Chapter 17

Days passed like this Naina never missed any chance to make Purvi jealous…...her plan seems to work as somewhere Purvi too started falling for Rajat….Naina could see her love for Rajat behind her jealously….

.Rajat was getting ready for his office..…he had a important meeting today so he wore a suit and was trying to wear the tie but was not able to do it….meanwhile Purvi came out of bathroom she saw Rajat and thought to help him….she was moving towards Rajat suddenly Naina came in between….

Naina - aree kaankhajure ab tak tu tie bandhna nahi sikha?

Rajat (irritated) - dekh na yaar Kab se try kar raha hu….

Naina smiled and went near him….she started helping him wearing the tie….

Naina (happily) - Ho gaya….itna simple to hai tie bandhna.…tum bhi na Rajat!

Rajat - arree wahh! Thank you chipkali (she pulled her nose)

Purvi was fuming in anger she left the room….

Rajat (confused) - Aree Purvi ji ko kya hua achanak se?

Naina (slow voice) - pyaarrr!

Rajat - kya?

Naina (trying to cover) - kuch nahi hua Purvi ko….tumhe office nahi jaana?

Rajat - arre haan mai to bhul hi gaya….acha ab mai chalta hu aaj bahut important meeting hai…. (and saying this he left)

Naina - chal beta tu lag jaa kaam par…..

 **In** **Night** -

Rajat returned from the office he was looking very angry and frustrated….he entered in the house and throw his office bag on the sofa…..he started removing his tie also with angry expressions…..meanwhile Naina came there….

Naina (confused) - kya hua Rajat? Itne gusse mai kyu lag rahe ho?

Rajat (upset) - mat puch yaar…jis company ke saath humari deal hone wali thi aaj ussi ke saath meeting thi….humari deal cancel ho gai….

Naina (understanding) - it's okay Rajat! ye choti moti baate to hoti rehti hai…tu please apna mood mat kharab kar….

Meanwhile Purvi came there with a glass of water….Naina picked the glass and forwarded to Rajat….

Naina - ye le paani pi le…gussa thoda thanda ho jaayega.…

Rajat took the glass and drank the full glass of water in one go….

Purvi(concerned)- Rajat ji aap thik to hai?

Rajat (without looking at her) - haaan mai thik hu….

Purvi - khana taiyar hai….aap fresh hokar aa jaaiye mai aapke liye khana laga deti hu.…

Rajat - mujhe bhook nahi hai….mai sone jaa raha hu (and saying this he went to his room)

Purvi was still looking in his direction confused…..Naina went near her

Naina - bachpan ki aadat hai Rajat ki humesha apna gussa khane par nikaalta hai….lekin koi pyaar se manaye to maan jaata hai….tum bilkul fikar mat karo mai apne Rajat ko bhuka nahi rehne dungi…. (and saying this she went towards the kitchen)

Purvi too went behind her…..Naina was removing food in a plate for Rajat…...as soon as she finished with it and turned to go Purvi snatched the plate from her hand...

Purvi - Rajat ji ke liye khana mai lekar jaaungi...

Naina - Purvi tumhare kehne se nahi khayega vo…

Purvi (confident) - mai bhi dekhti hu ki vo khana kaise nahi khate….Biwi hu unnki agar vo ziddi hai to mai bhi kam ziddi nahi hu.…

And saying this she went towards her room….Naina was smiling seeing Purvi's antics….

Purvi entered in the room holding the plate in her hand.…Rajat was seating on the sofa busy with his laptop..…Purvi went near him….

Purvi - Rajat ji khana kha lijiye…

Rajat (gazing at his laptop screen) - mera mann nahi hai.…mujhe nahi khana…

Purvi sat beside him and kept the plate on her laps….she started mixing daal with rice

Purvi - hmm! Bahut gusse mai lag rahe hai….lekin gussa kitna bhi ho usse khane par nahi nikaalte… (she takes some daal rice on spoon and forwarded towards his mouth) muhh kholiye!

Rajat (irritated) - mene kaha na mera mann nahi hai….aap please ye khana le jaaiye yaha se….

Purvi (stubbornly) - ab mann ki saja bhala pait ko kyu mile..…thoda sa khaa lijiye na? maa kehti hai ki raat ko bhukhe pait nahi sona chahiye…

Rajat (getting up) - mene kaha na mera mann nahi hai! Kyu bekar mai zidd kar rahi hai….

Purvi (upset) - acha thik hai aap nahi khayenge to mai bhi nahi khaungi…. (she crossed her hands around her chest and turned to other side)

Hearing this Rajat turned to her and sat beside her..…

Rajat (worriedly) - aapne khana nahi khaya?

Purvi (without looking at him) - mere pati yaha par bhukhe baithe hai to mai kaise kha sakti hu….

Rajat (guilty) - I am sorry (he picked the spoon and takes some rice on it and forwarded towards her mouth) please khana kha lijiye….

Purvi (holding the spoon) - nahi! Pehle aap khaiye…. (she took another spoon and forwarded towards him)

They both feed each other together…a tear dropped from Purvi's eyes…..

Rajat (worriedly) - aap ro kyu rahi hai?

Purvi (wiping the tears) - nahi! Kuch nahi…..aap khana khaiye na….

Naina was watching the scene hiding behind the room door….she was very happy to see both of them feeding each other…..

Naina (in mind) - bhagwan kare Inn dono ko kisi ki najar na lage…..kitne ache lag rahe hai dono saath mai…..ab vo din durr nahi jab Purvi ko bhi ye ahsaas ho jaayega ki vo Rajat se pyaar karne lagi hai….usske baad mera kaam khatam! (this thought brought a smile on her face)

 **Next evening** -

Rajat's school friend has invited him for a party…..Naina was also invited in the party since he was Rajat and Naina's common friend…Naina showed Purvi her one piece dress which she is about to wear in the party she also gave a one piece dress to Purvi since it was a theme party and they had to wear the western cloths.….Purvi wore the dress and was feeling very uncomfortable in the dress….she was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection….it was a knee length one piece she never wears such dresses.…she was feeling very uncomfortable and was stretching it again and again….suddenly she saw Rajat's reflection in the mirror..….

she looked at his reflection and asked him in sign language 'how am I looking'? Rajat nodded his head in no and showed her his thumbs down indicating her not to wear that dress….….Purvi picked her blue color saree from the bed and kept it on her shoulder and again looked at Rajat's reflection…..Rajat smiled and raised his 3fingers and made a circle with his index finger and thumb indicating her that "it's perfect"….

Purvi smiled shyly and looked down…..she turned to his side and was shocked because he was nowhere to be seen…..she looked at the room door and realised it was locked from inside and Rajat is not in the room.…she was just dreaming about him she slightly hits on her forehead and smiled...she changed into the Saree and got ready….she again looked at her reflection in the mirror…..she could see Rajat's happy face reflection in the mirror she knew it was just a dream she shook her head in order to brush his thoughts away….she was about to leave the room but stopped on seeing Rajat's big photo frame which was hanging on the wall...

Purvi (smiling) - aise kya ghoor rahe hai….bataiye na kaisi lag rahi hu mai? Rajat ji meri ek baat kaan khol kar sun lijiye agar aapne uss Naina se jyada chipkane ki koshish ki to mujjse bura aur koi nahi hoga….samjhe aap (pointing finger towards the photo frame)

She juts realised what she was doing….she bites her tongue and slightly hits on her head….

Purvi (shyly) - Purvi tu pagal ho gai hai….tujhe harr jagah Rajat ji hi dikhai dete hai… (she nodded her head in disappointment and smiled….she left the room)

A/N - let's see what happens next


	18. Chapter 18

Rajat and Naina were waiting for Purvi in the hall….Rajat spotted Purvi coming downstairs she was looking very pretty in her blue colour Saree with full sleeves blouse…..Rajat was blankly staring at her seeing this Naina smiled…Purvi came close to them.…

Naina - aree Purvi tumne ye saree kyu pehni hai? Mene tumhe bataya tha na ki ye ek theme party hai vaha par tum aise kapdo mai nahi jaa sakti!

Purvi was about to answer her question but before she could say anything Rajat interuppted….

Rajat (lost) - jo bhi pehna hai bahut acha hai!

Purvi felt shy on hearing his comment….Naina nodded her head in disappointment…...

Rajat (trying to cover) - mera matlab hai abhi change karne ka time nahi hai hum already party ke liye late ho rahe hai!

Naina (teasingly) - haan haaan! sab samajh rahi hu mai…..

Rajat glared her angrily….she suppressed her laughter... .they went out and sat in Rajat's car…...Rajat was driving the car Purvi was seating beside him and Naina was on the back seat…..Rajat and Purvi were continuously taking glimpses of each other Naina was watching their "Aankho-Aankho ka romance" she thought to tease them and started singing a song loud enough that both of them could hear it…

 **Ishaaro Ishaaro Mein Dil Lene Waale,**

 **Bataa Ye Hunar Tune Sikhaa Kahaa Se**

And she giggled…..hearing Naina's song they both came out of their world and started looking here and there in embarrassment…..

Naina (teasingly) - ab tum dono ka agar ek dusre ko taadne ka karyakaram khatam ho gaya ho to thoda dhyan iss bechari ladki par bhi de do…..

Rajat - hahahhaa! tu aur bechari?

Naina slightly hits on his shoulder….and they started talking about their childhood and many more stuffs….Purvi was feeling like a outsider in between their talks….she was looking outside the window trying not to get jealous…...finally they reached the hotel where Party was taking place….Purvi took a relief sigh when they reached…..they step out of the car.…Purvi holded Rajat's arm possessively….Rajat was confused at her sudden act he looked at her she just smiled in return…..

Naina - ab kya yahi khade rehne ka iraada hai? Andar chalo!

And trio went inside the hotel….Rajat introduced Purvi to his friends….the party was going fine….Naina asked Rajat for a dance and he agreed! Purvi felt bad seeing Naina and Rajat dancing together…she angrily went from there…..

she was passing from the corridor searching for the washroom when suddenly someone pulled her inside a room grabbing her hand…..Purvi was about to shout but the person kept his hand on her mouth….Purvi was shocked to see Rajat's friend Samar in front of her…..she angrily jerked his hand and pushed him back….

Purvi (angrily) - ye kya badtameeji hai Samar ji?

Samar (evil smile) - aree ab humse kya sharmana bhabhiji! Aapko pata hai iss puri party mai sabse jyada sundar aap lag rahi hai Rajat ki to lottery lag gai aapse shadi karke….ab jara thodi lottery humari bhi lagwa do

Purvi (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap!

Samar (coming closer) - aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye humare bich jo bhi hoga vo sirf hum dono ke bich hi rahega….Rajat ko nahi pata chalega….ab aap jyada naatak mat kariye (she tried to hug her)

Purvi angrily pushed him back and gave a tight slap on his face…..

Samar (angrily) - saali! Tune mujh par haath uthaya? mai abhi tujhe teri aukat dikhata hu (he tore her blouse from the shoulder and tried to kiss her forcefully)

Purvi was very scared she managed to push him back and ran from there…..she was running outside looking back suddenly she collided with a person...she turned and saw Rajat…..she was very scared she hugged Rajat tightly and started crying….Rajat broke the hug and holded her by her shoulder….

Rajat (confused) - kya hua Purvi ji aap ro kyu rahi hai?

meanwhile Samar too reached there chasing her….Rajat saw him and then noticed Purvi's tore blouse….he understood the whole thing….his anger was on its peak he tightened his fist….Rajat went close to Samar and gave a tight punch on his face and his nose started bleeding….

Samar (trying to explain) - Rajat tujhe jarur koi galatfehmi ho rahi hai…meri baat to sun!

Rajat (punching on his stomach) - kya sunu mai? Kya sunu (angrily) teri himmat bhi kaise hui meri biwi ko haath lagane ki….

Samar (angrily) - galti teri biwi ki hai ussi ne mujhe hints diye varna party mai itni saari ladkio ko chodkar mai issi ke paas kyu aata….aree tu iss jaisi characterless ladkio….. (but before he could complete his sentence Rajat punched him on his face again)

Rajat (holding his collar) - jabaan sambhal kar baat kar biwi hai vo meri…...agar ek aur shabd tune unnke baare mai aur bola to jaan le lunga mai teri!

Samar - Rajat! tu iss ladki ke liye apne bachpan ke dost par haath utha raha hai?

Rajat (angrily) - bachpan ka dost hai na mera isliye apne pairo par khada hai abhi varna tujhe chalne layak nahi chodta mai aaj….dafa ho jaa yaha se iss se pehle ki mai kuch aur kar baithu…..just get lost! (loudly)

Samar looked at him angrily and then left the place.….Rajat went close to Purvi….

Purvi (crying) - Rajat ji mai sach keh rahi hu….mene kuch nahi kiya….mai to washroom jaa rahi thi lekin rashta bhatak gai….mai sach keh rahi hu mene kuch nahi kiya! mene kuch nahi kiya….

Rajat (cupped her face) - aapko koi bhi safai dene ki jarurat nahi hai Purvi ji! mai jaanta hu aapki koi galti nahi hai….I am sorry meri vajah se ye sab hua naa hi mai aapko iss party mai lekar aata naa hi ye sab hota…..

Purvi hugged him again and started crying….Rajat too wrapped his hands around her shoulder…..after sometime Rajat broke the hug and wiped her tears….he removed his blazer and make her wear it…..meanwhile Naina came there….she was shocked to see Purvi in such condition….

Naina (worriedly) - Rajat kya hua? Sab thik to hai na?

Rajat explained her the whole thing…Naina was shocked to hear this….she hugged Purvi in order to comfort her….

Naina (worriedly) - I think hume yaha se chalna chahiye Rajat! Purvi ko aaram ki jarurat hai….

Rajat nodded his head and wrapped his hand around Purvi's shoulder…..he took her out and make her sit in the car…..Naina insisted Rajat to sit with Purvi on the backseat….Naina drove the car towards the house…..Purvi was seating on the backside Hugging Rajat….while Rajat was caressing her hairs…Naina was watching the scene from the mirror…she smiled seeing them so close to each other….

They reached the house….Rajat took Purvi inside the room and make her sit on the bed….he stood up and turned to go but Purvi stopped him holding his wrist….

Purvi - please kahi mat jaaiye! Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai….

Rajat smiled and sat beside her…..

Rajat (cupped her face) - mai hu na aapke saath! darrne ki koi jarurat nahi hai….

Purvi hugged Rajat and kept her head on his shoulder….

Purvi (hugging him more tight) - aap please humesha mere saath rehna! kabhi mujhe chod kar mat jaana!

Rajat broke the hug and kissed on her forehead…..

Rajat (assuring ) - apni aakhri saans tak aapke saath rahunga mai….ye waada hai mera aapse….ab aap please so jaaiye! mai hu na…

He make her sleep on the bed….she holded his hand tightly and refused to leave it…..he smiled on her childlike innocence…..he started caressing her hairs and after sometime she slept but was still holding his hand…..he freed his hand carefully and placed a blanket on her…..he touched her face for one last time and then switched off the light and then slept on the sofa…..

some days later -

Naina went to Purvi's room with divorce papers….Purvi was folding the clothes that time…..Naina went close to her and handed her the papers…..

Purvi (angrily) - ye sab kya hai Naina Ji?

Naina (smiling) - divorce papers hai tumhare aur Rajat ke….aaj humari ek mahine ki shart ka aakhri din hai to tum Inn papers par sign kar do aur azaad kar do Rajat ko iss shadi se….

Purvi (angrily) - mai aisa kuch nahi karungi!

Naina - lekin kyu? Tum pyaar nahi karti Rajat se to kyu rehna chahti ho iss shadi mai…..

Purvi (loudly) - kyunki mai Bahut Pyaar karti hu Rajat ji se….aur mai bahut khush hu iss shadi se….mere aur Rajat ji ke bich main kisi ko nahi aane dungi kisi ko bhi nahi (and saying this she tore the papers and handed her the pieces)

Naina (in disbelief) - ye sach nahi hai... Tum pyaar nahi karti Rajat se!

Purvi (loudly) - yahi sach hai! Bahut pyaar karti hu mai Rajat ji se…..shayad bahut vaqt lag gaya ye samajhne mai mujhe lekin ab samajh gai hu... Rajat ji mere liye bahut maayne rakhte hai….sab kuch hai vo mere liye! I Love Him…..Yess I Love Him

Naina (happily) - tum sach keh rahi ho Purvi?

Purvi (angrily) - haaan mai bilkul sach keh rahi hu….mai aapko mere aur Rajat ji ke bich nahi aane dungi….Rajat ji sirf mere hai sirf mere….mai unnse bahut pyaar karti hu…..

Naina felt like dancing in the joy….she happily hugged Purvi…..Purvi was confused at her sudden act….

Naina (happily) - OMG! Purvi I am so happy…..mai bahut khush hu aaj

Purvi broke the hug and looked at her with questioning eyes…..

Naina (smiling) - Rajat tumse bahut pyaar karta hai Purvi….mai to kya koi bhi tum dono ke bich nahi aa sakta….tumne sach mai bahut vaqt laga diya ye realise karne mai ki tum uss se pyaar karti ho but I am glad atlast you realised….I am really happy for both of you

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya keh rahi hai? Aap to keh rahi thi ki aap Rajat ji se pyaar karti hai?

Naina (touching her face lovingly) - haaan mai Rajat se bahut pyaar karti hu lekin bass ek best friend ki tarah….mai itne din se bass tumhe jalane ki koshish kar rahi thi taki tum Rajat ke liye apna pyaar pehchan jaao….I am sorry Purvi! I know mera tarika galat tha lekin maksad galat nahi tha….

Purvi (in disbelief) - aap sach bol rahi hai?

Naina nodded her head….Purvi was silent for a moment….she thought something and then happily hugged her

Purvi (happily) - thank you Naina Ji! Aapne sach mai bahut bada ahsaan kiya hai mujh par….aapne mujhe mere pyaar ka ahsaas dila diya mujhe apni saari khusiya vaapas louta di…thank you so much!

Naina broke the hug and holded her hands….

Naina - ab please tum jaldi se Rajat ko bhi apne dil ki baat bata do…..ab aur der mat karna!

Purvi nodded her head and again Hugged Naina!

A/N - Purvi has realised her love for Rajat and decided to confess her feelings to him….now let's see what happens next….please review guys!


	19. Chapter 19

Purvi was in the kitchen making Jalebi's lost in her thoughts smiling like an idiot…..meanwhile Naina came there she was confused to see Purvi smiling without any reason she went close to her….…she called Purvi's name but she didn't respond….Naina looked at the pan and was surprised to see "I Love You" written Jalebi inside it…..Naina smiled and nodded her head in disappointment….she tapped on Purvi's shoulder and she came out of her trance….

Purvi - arree Naina ji aap kab aayi?

Naina (crossing her hands around her chest) - Jab aap Rajat ke khayalo mai khoyi hui thi!

Purvi looked down in shyness hearing her comment….

Naina (keeping her hand on Purvi's shoulder) - madam yaha par I love you shape ki jalebiya banane se kuch nahi hoga…kuch socha hai Rajat ko kaise confess karna hai?

Purvi (shyly) - aaj raat ko mai unnhe bata dungi….

Naina - chalo acha hai! mai tumhari help kar dungi room ko decorate karne mai….are bhai pyaar ka izhaar kar rahi ho thoda romantic maahol to hona chahiye na!

Purvi (shyly) - Naina ji aap bhi na!

Naina - Purvi yar pehle to tum mujje ye Naina ji bulana band karo….come on yar we are of same age….just call me Naina!

Purvi (smiling) - thik hai Naina! Ab khush?

Naina (pulling her cheeks) - bahut khush!

 **In Night** -

All the family members were out for a jagran only Naina and Purvi were at home…..Naina helped Purvi in decorating the room….they decorated the room beautifully with flowers candles and balloons…..Purvi wrote a Big "I Love You" with the rose petals on the floor in the middle of the room…...Naina left Purvi alone in the room and went to sleep..….Purvi wore Rajat's favourite orange color saree….she was very excited as well as nervous she was impatiently waiting for Rajat…..it was already 10in the night but he has not come yet he was late for the first time….she was getting restless finally she decided to call Rajat….she called him many times but he didn't picked up the call

Purvi (worriedly) - Rajat ji phone kyu nahi utha rahe hai? Vo to aisa kabhi nahi karte hai…..11baj gaye Abbi tak Rajat ji nahi aaye….vo thik to honge na?

She thought something and called in the office but it was already very late office had been closed….she was very worried about Rajat…..she ran towards Naina's room and started banging her room door worriedly…..Naina's sleep got disturbed…..she opened the door and was shocked to see Purvi

Naina - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Tumhe to Rajat ke saath hona chahiye na?

Purvi (almost crying) - Rajat ji ab tak nahi aaye! Mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai Naina! Vo mera phone bhi nahi utha rahe hai…..Rajat ji thik to honge na?

Naina (holding her shoulders) - calm down Purvi! hum ek kaam karte hai hum jaake dhundte hai ussko…..dont worry vo thik hoga!

Naina and Purvi decided to go separately….Naina went in the car and Purvi grabbed a rickshaw since she don't know how to drive…she was roaming in the city crying silently praying for Rajat's safety….finally she spotted Rajat's car outside a park…...Rajat was standing in front side of his car…Purvi ran towards him and hugged him from the back side….

Purvi (crying) - thank god aap thik ho Rajat ji! mai bahut darr gai thi!

Rajat separate her from the hug and pushed her back…..Purvi was shocked at his sudden action

Rajat (drunk voice) - kyu aayi hai aap yaha par? Jaaiye yaha se….

Purvi (shocked) - Rajat ji aapne sharab pi hai?

Rajat (hurt) - haaan pi hai mene sharab! Bahut sharab pi hai mene…..bahut taklif ho rahi hai aaj yaha par (he kept his finger near his heart) isiliye sharab ka sahara lena pada!

Purvi (shocked) - aap aisa kyu bol rahe hai Rajat ji?

Rajat (with tears) - kitna bada bevkoof tha mai aapke dukh ki vajah kabhi jaan hi nahi paaya….mai pagal yahi sochta raha ki humari shadi jaldbazi mai hui hai to shayad naye rishte ki ghabrahat hai lekin kabhi ye nahi socha ki kuch aur bhi baat ho sakti hai…kabhi ye nahi socha ki aap kisi aur ko chahti thi!

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this…her eyes wide open in shock….how he get to know about this

Rajat (hurt) - aaj kitna khudgarz kitna chota mehsoos kar raha hu mai….meri vajah se mere bhai ne apna pyaar kho diya! Kyu Purvi ji? Aakhir kyu chupaya aapne mujhse itna bada sach! Mai baar baar puchta tha ki Kya baat hai aap kyu pareshan hai kyu dukhi hai lekin aap humesha yahi kehti rahi ki koi baat nahi hai! Aaj nafrat ho rahi hai mujhe apne aap se….meri vajah se hua ye sab kuch! Aap aur Kavin ek dusre se pyaar karte ho aur mene aap dono ko alag kar diya…ghin aa rahi hai mujhe apne aap se!

Purvi (with tears) - nahi Rajat ji! mai nahi jaanti ki mai Kavin ji se pyaar karti thi ya nahi….mai sirf itna jaanti hu ki mai ab aapse pyaar karti hu….bahut pyaar karti hu mai aapse! I Love You Rajat ji!

Rajat (loudly) - jhooot! Jhoot bol rahi hai aap….aajtak sirf aur sirf jhoot bola hai aapne mujhse….please chali jaaiye yaha se akela chod dijiye mujhe!

Purvi (crying) - Rajat ji please meri baat to suniye….maine aapko ye sach nahi bataya kyunki mujhmai aapko ye sach batane ki himmat nahi thi….mai darr gai thi Rajat ji….mujje laga aap nahi samjhenge!

Rajat (angrily) - mai nahi samjhunga? Humesha aap khud se hi sab kuch kyu decide kar leti hai Purvi ji?

Purvi (crying) - Rajat ji mai sach keh rahi hu….please meri baat to suniye!

Rajat (angrily)- kuch nahi sunna hai mujhe! Aap jaaaiye yaha se (he angrily picked the beer bottle which was kept on the car and throw it on the floor and it broke down with a noise)

Purvi (holding his arm) - Rajat ji aap please ghar chaliye! Hum ghar jaakar aaram se baat karte hai….

Rajat (removing her hand) - ab baat karne ke liye kuch nahi bacha hai humare bich Purvi ji!

Purvi (crying) - please aisa mat boliye Rajat ji! Please meri baat to suniye…. (he holded his arm again)

Rajat angrily pushed her on the floor and her head started bleeding…..he got worried seeing the blood on her head he sat near her and touched her head

Rajat (blowing air on the wound, concerned) - I am sorry! mai first ad lekar aata hu (he was about to stood up but Purvi stopped him holding his wrist)

Purvi (holding his hand,crying) - please Rajat ji mai sach keh rahi hu mai aapse bahut pyaar karne lagi hu….Kavin ji mera beeta hua kal hai aap mera aaj ho!

Rajat angrily jerked her hand and stood up…..he took the first ad box from his car and did her bandage…..he angrily left the place leaving her alone…..Purvi covered her face with her palms and started crying…  
Rajat was walking on the road with trembling feets…he was drunk he was hurt….tears were flowing from her eyes…..

he remembered Purvi's personal diary from which he get to know about the truth…..in the morning when he opened the cupboard in order to take a file Purvi's diary falls down on his feet….he picked it up and accidentally the page was visible on which the incident was written…..he read the page and was shocked to know the truth…...

he was walking on the road dejected he falls down on the floor on his knees and started crying loudly…

Rajat (crying) - kyuuuuuu? Aakhir kyu kiya aapne aisa Purvi ji? Kyu chupaya mujjse itna bada sach!

While Purvi was seating in the same place where Rajat has left her….she was crying continuously…..meanwhile it started raining….

Purvi (looking at the sky, loudly) - mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu Rajat ji….… I Love You (and she again started crying)

Suddenly Naina's car was passing from there she spotted Purvi and stopped the car with a jerk….she ran towards Purvi.…

Naina (worriedly) - kya hua Purvi? Tum ro kyu rahi ho!

Purvi hugged Naina and started crying even more loudly…..

Naina (patting her head) - please Purvi batao mujhe kya hua hai? Why are you crying?

Purvi (crying) - sab khatam ho gaya Naina! Sab khatam ho gaya!

Naina was not able to understand what she is saying….she broke the hug and cupped her face

Naina (looking into her eyes) - hua kya hai Purvi?

Purvi told her the entire incident….Naina was shocked to hear this….she again hugged Purvi in order to console her

Naina (rubbing her back) - please mat ro Purvi! I promise you mai sab kuch thik kar dungi…..I promise!

A/N - let's see what happens next! Please review guys


	20. Chapter 20

Some days passed like this Kavin called Rajat many times he tried to explain him the things but he was not ready to listen anything.….he was hurt and Kavin knew he was at fault for hiding the truth from his brother….Kavin took the permission from his father and came back to India…...Kavin reached the home but nobody was there except Rajat and Naina…...Naina was very happy to see Kavin she ran towards him and hugged him!

Naina (happily) - thank god tum aa gaye! I missed you so much…..

Kavin broke the hug and cupped her face….

Kavin - tum thik ho na?

Naina (touching his hand) - ab tak to thik thi lekin tum aa gaye ho to ab bahut achi hu!

Kavin (smiling) - acha! Bhaiya kaha par hai?

Naina - Rajat apne room mai hai….bahut naaraj hai ab tak!

Kavin - naaraj hona jaayaz hai unnka Naina! Mujhe jaakar unnse baat karni hogi!

Naina (holding his hand) - mai bhi chalti hu!

They both went towards Rajat's room….he was busy on his laptop….Rajat spotted Kavin he immediately stood up and turned to go….

Kavin - bhaiya please ek baar meri baat to sun lijiye!

Rajat (hurt) - kya sunu mai Kavin? bahut bada ho gaya hai tu mujhse itni badi baat chupai tune!

Kavin went close to him and holded his hand….

Kavin - bhaiya please sirf ek baar meri baat sun lijiye! Haaan ye sach hai ki mai aur Purvi pyaar karte the ek dusre se lekin ab nahi karte... Bhaiya Purvi aap se pyaar karti hai aur mai bhi Naina se pyaar karne laga hu!

Rajat was hell shocked to hear this….he looked at Naina she nodded her head in assurance…..

Rajat (in disbelief) - nahi! Tum log milke firse mujhse jhuth bol rahe ho!

Naina - ye sach hai Rajat! tum jaante ho mera yaha aane ka sirf ek hi maksad tha tumhe aur Purvi ko ek karna…Purvi tumse bahut pyaar karti thi bass uss pyaar ka ahsaas mere aane ke baad hua usse…..Kavin ne hi mujhe yaha bheja tha! mai apne ek business project ki vajah se USA gai thi vaha par Kavin aur mai saath mai hi the….mai bachpan se pyaar karti thi Kavin se finally mene usse vaha propose kar diya…..kavin ne kaha ki vo mujhe pasand karta hai lekin vo mere saath koi bhi rishta aage badhane se pehle tumhare aur Purvi ke rishte ko thik karna chahta hai…..isliye mai yaha aa gai Kavin ki wish ko pura karne!

Kavin - bhaiya Purvi sach mai bahut pyaar karti hai aapse….mai jaanta hu hum dono ne aapse sach chupaya aapko hurt hua hoga lekin issme Purvi ki koi galti nahi hai…..mene hi usse kasam di thi ki vo aapko kuch na bataye! I am really sorry bhaiya….please maan jaaiye!

Rajat didn't know how to react….he didn't replied anything and left the room…..

Kavin (worriedly) - I just hope ki bhaiya maan jaaye!

Naina (assuring) - don't worry Kavin! Rajat maan jaayega!

Kavin smiled and hugged her…..

Kavin (kissing her head while hugging) - thank you so much Naina! I Love You…..

Naina (happily) - I Love You More!

 **In evening** -

Rajat came back home and sat on the sofa holding his head….he was in dillema not sure what to do…..suddenly Kaveri entered in the house her head was bleeding…Kavin got worried seeing his mother in such a bad condition.….he ran towards her

Kavin (holding her shoulder,worriedly) - mummy! Ye sab kaise hua? Naina! Jaldi se first ad box lekar aao…..

Naina (worriedly) - mai….mai abhi lekar aati hu (she ran towards her room and came back with a first ad box)

Rajat was shocked to see his mother in such condition…he make her sit on the sofa and did her dressing…kaveri was in shock she was seating their with expressionless face

Rajat (shaking her shoulder,worriedly) - Maa! Ye sab kaise hua? aur Purvi ji kaha hai? Aap dono to ek saath mandir gaye the na?

Kaveri came out of her trance…..she hugged Rajat and started crying….

Kaveri (crying) - Samar ne Purvi ko aghva (kidnap) kar liya!

Rajat and Kavin both were shocked to hear this…..Rajat broke the hug and cupped her face

Rajat (worriedly) - Maa! Saaf saaf bataiye kya hua hai?

Kaveri (crying) - jab mai aur Purvi mandir se lout rahe the to Samar vaha aaya apne kuch gundo ke saath ussne mujh par hamla kiya aur Purvi ko apne saath le gaya!

Rajat's eyes wide opened in shock….tears formed in his eyes…..

Rajat (with tears) - nahi! Ye nahi ho sakta!

Naina (keeping hand on his shoulder) - Rajat please sambhalo apne aap ko…hume Purvi ko dhundna hoga!

Kavin (worriedly) - lekin hum Purvi ko dhundedge Kaise?

Naina - hum Purvi ki location track karte hai!

Rajart (getting up) - usski koi jarurat nahi hai…..mujhe ache se pata hai vo kamina Purvi ji ko kaha lekar gaya hoga…. (without wasting any second Rajat ran outside)

Kaveri was crying very badly….Kavin sat beside her and hugged her…..

Purvi got conscious and found herself lying on the floor…..she stood up with a jerk her head was paining... She was not sure where she is she looked around the place look like a old warehouse.….she was very scared meanwhile she spotted a man's shadow coming inside she didn't know what to do she spotted a thick stick on the floor.…she picked the stick and stood up…..the man was approaching towards her their was only a bulb lighten in the warehouse so the face of the man was not visible…..she started moving towards the shadow holding the stick..…she raised the stick to hit the man but stopped on seeing Rajat…..

Purvi (shocked) - Rajat ji! (she throw the stick on the floor and started crying hugging him tightly)

Rajat(patting her head) - shhhh! Ab mai aa gaya hu na….kuch nahi hoga aapko!

"Hahhahhhhaa! kya filmy scene chal raha hai…..hero aaya hai apni heroine ko bachane" Samar's voice came from behind

Rajat and Purvi separated from the hug….Rajat comes in front of Purvi and covered her…..

Rajat (warningly,pointing finger) - agar tune Purvi ji ko haath bhi lagane ki koshish ki to jaan le lunga aaj mai teri!

Samar - Rajat Sinha! Itna gussa….haww mai to darr gaya! acha hai tum bhi aa gaye ab tum aur tumhari ye Purvi ji dono ki aisi haalat karunga na ki kahi muhh dikhane laayak nahi rahoge!

Rajat tighten his fist in anger…..he went close to him and gave a tight punch on his face…...the fighting started between Rajat and Samar they both were hitting each other continuously…..Purvi was very scared seeing this…..she picked the stick and moved close to Samar she raised the stick to hit him but accidently it hits on Rajat's head…..his head started bleeding he falls on the floor and got unconscious …..Samar got scared seeing the blood he immediately ran from there….Purvi started crying she sat on the floor and kept his head on her laps

Purvi (patting his cheeks, crying) - Rajat ji! Please aankhe kholiye…aankhe kholiye Rajat ji…..

Rajat slowly opened his eyes….but was too weak to say anything…..

Purvi (crying) - aapko kuch nahi hoga Rajat ji! Kuch nahi hoga aapko…..

Rajat (half opened eyes) - mai…..mai thik hu! aa….aap mat roiye!

Purvi kissed on all over his face and hugged him….Rajat again got unconscious in her arms…..Purvi called ambulance from Rajat's phone and rushed him to the hospital…

A/N - dear guest don't worry ye story 26 se pehle khatam ho jaayegi…..ab sirf 2 chapter bache hai iss story ke…..both the chapters will be happy happy chapters…please review guys


	21. Chapter 21

Rajat got discharged from the hospital…..he was in his room seating on the bed..…meanwhile Purvi came there with a bowl of soup in her hands.….she sat infront of him and started feeding him the soup with her hands while Rajat was busy in staring at his beautiful wife…after feeding the soup Purvi got up and turned to go but Rajat stopped her holding her wrist.….he make her sit beside him and holded her hands…..

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - Purvi ji I am sorry! Pichle kuch dino mai mene aapke saath bahut bura bartav kiya…please mujhe maaf kar dijiye!

Purvi (keeping her hand on his hand) - nahi Rajat ji! aap please sorry mat boliye…...sorry to mujhe kehna chahiye! I am sorry mene aapse itni badi baat chupai…..please mujhe maaf kar dijiye!

Rajat(nervous) - kya hum saari beeti baato ko bhulakar apne rishte ki ek nayi shuruaat kar sakte hai?

Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears hearing that she immediately hugged him he too wrapped his hands around her shoulder and kissed on her head….

Purvi (smiling with tears) - mai bata nahi sakti aaj mai kitni khush hu…..I Love You Rajat ji!

Rajat (hugging her more tight) - I Love You too!

He broke the hug and wiped her tears…..they both smiled and again hugged each other….

 **In** **Night** -

Purvi moved inside her room after she done with her household chores….…when she entered in the room the room was beautifully decorated with flowers balloons and candles….a big I Love You was written on the floor with rose petals…she was shocked as well as happy to see the decorations suddenly some rose petals falls on Purvi….Purvi turned and saw Rajat was throwing the rose petals on her….

Purvi (happily) - Rajat ji! Ye sab kya hai?

Rajat(smiling) - bass pyaar jatane ka tarika hai….pasand aaya?

Purvi (happily) - bahut pasand aaya!

Rajat stretched his arms towards her she ran close to him and hugged him happily.…..

Rajat (kissing his head while hugging) - mai aaj bahut khush hu….

Purvi (happily) - mai bhi!

Rajat broke the hug and kissed on her forehead…he cupped her face and leaned towards her in order to kiss her…Purvi felt shy she turned to other side…..Rajat make her face him but she was still looking down…Rajat smiled and lifted her face up holding her chin.…..her heart started beating fast she closed her eyes and held his shirt collar…Rajat leaned close to her lips and pressed his warm lips against her…..Rajat's one hand was on her cheeks and Purvi was moving her hands on back of his head…..they started brushing their lips against each other….with every passing second the kiss deepened…..after sometime Rajat broke the kiss…..Purvi's eyes were still closed Rajat smiled and planted a soft kiss on her cheeks…Purvi slowly opened her eyes and looked at him…..she felt shy so she ran towards the window and started watching the moon…Rajat went close to her and hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder…

Purvi (touching his face) - I love you Rajat ji! Please aap humesha mere saath rehna…..

Rajat holded her from her shoulder and make her face him….she was having tears in her eyes….

Rajat (concerned) - aree aap ro kyu rahi hai?

Purvi (wiping her tears) - ye to bass khusi ke aansu hai….aap mujhse itna pyaar kyu karte hai Rajat ji?

Rajat (kissed on her forehead) - kyunki aap hai hi itni pyaari! I Love You!

Purvi (smiling with tears) - I love you too!

and they hugged each other…..

Some days passed like this…..Rajvi were very happy together! Naina and Kavin also decided to get married with full family support…...Rajat was in the room working on a file meanwhile Purvi came there with breakfast…..She sat beside him and kept the breakfast tray on the table..…Rajat was so busy in reading his file that he didn't noticed Purvi…..she got irritated and snatched the file from his hands…..

Rajat (irritated) - ye aap kya kar rahi hai…..file vaapas dijiye mujhe!

Purvi (keeping the file on the table) - vo sab baad mai pehle aap nashta kijiye (she placed the plate on his hands)

Rajat - aapne naashta kiya?

Purvi - nahi! Aaj mera karvachauth ka vrat hai…..mai khana to kya paani tak nahi pi sakti chaand nikalne tak!

Rajat (shocked) - areee aapko aisa vrat karne ki kya jarurat hai…..koi jarurat nahi hai aapki tabiyat kharab ho jaayegi! Chaliye chup chap nashta kariye!

Purvi (touching his face) - jarurat hai! Mai ye vrat aapki lambi umar ke liye kar rahi hu isliye kar rahi hu taaki mujhe har janam mai aap hi mere pati ke roop mai mile…..

Rajat (excited) - Acha agar aisi baat hai to mai bhi ye vrat rakhunga aapke liye!

Purvi (confused) - aap kyu rakhenge vrat?

Rajat (touching her face,smiling) - aapki lambi umar ke liye aur isliye ki mujhe mere har janam mai meri Purvi ji hi chahiye aur koi nahi!

Purvi (smiling) - Rajat ji aap bhi na! koi jarurat nahi hai aapko vrat rakhne ki….

Rajat (innocent face) - please rakhne do na vrat?

He was looking very cute and innocent while saying this that Purvi couldn't resist him…she gave him the permission for keeping the fast…..in night after seeing the moon and doing all the rituals they breaks the fast with water…..everyone had the dinner except Rajvi….Purvi was waiting for Rajat to get free…..Rajat and his father was seating in the hall discussing about a Project…..

RajatF - iss project ke liye do din ke liye Mumbai jaana padega….mai ek kaam karta hu humare kisi bharosemand employee ko bhej deta hu...…

Rajat - papa kisi employee ko bhejne ki kya jarurat hai mai chala jaata hu!

RajatF - ye to aur bhi achi baat hai….thik hai fir kal subah nikalna hoga tumhe!

Rajat (smiling) - jee papa!

Purvi's whole mood spoiled hearing their conversation she gave one deadly glance to Rajat and went towards her room angrily….

Rajat (confused,slow voice) - innhe kya hua achanak se?

Kavin (murmuring in his ears) - bhaiya maamla bahut garam lag raha hai…..aaj to aapki khair nahi!

Rajat angrily glared him and he kept quiet keeping his finger on his mouth suppressing his laughter….Rajat was not sure why Purvi acted like that he went towards the room with food…..he kept the plate on the table…..Purvi was seating on the bed holding a pillow she spotted Rajat moving towards her she angrily throw a pillow on him…...

Rajat (catching the pillow) - hua kya hai aakhir? Aap itne gusse mai kyu lag rahi hai?

Purvi (angrily) - acha to aapko nahi pata mai kyu gussa hu?

Rajat (not sure) - nahi! Please bataiye na kya hua hai?

Purvi (angrily,without facing him) - kya jarurat thi papaji ke saamne ye bolne ki ki aap project ke liye jaana chahte hai? koi employee bhi to jaa sakta tha aapko jaane ki kya jarurat hai…..

Rajat (understanding) - ohh! to ye baat hai (he went close to her and hugged her from behind)

Purvi (pushing him back) - chodiye mujhe! mujhe aapse baat hi nahi karni hai…

Rajat(trying to explain) - sirf do din ki hi to baat hai Purvi ji!

Purvi (looking at him) - do din Rajat ji! Do din bahut hote hai…..mai do din aapko dekhe bina kaise rahungi? aapko pata hai na mera din aapko dekhe bina shuru nahi hota!

Rajat (teasingly) - bass itni si baat! aap bilkul fikar mat kijiye mai aapko vedio call karke apni shakal dikha dunga…..

Purvi crossed her hands around her chest and turned to other side angrily.…..Rajat went close to her and make he face him holding her shoulders

Rajat (holding ears) - Acha baba sorry! Par jaana jaruri hai….ab gussa thuk dijiye na…..chaliye khana kha lijiye!

Purvi (angrily) - mujhe nahi khana!

Rajat (innocent look) - I am sorry aage se aisa nahi hoga….pakka! Abhi bahut bhukh lag rahi hai please chaliye na khana kha lete hai!

Rajat was trying his level best to apologize to her but she was not ready to listen anything….Rajat holded his ears and started doing situps she took a glance at him and made a face…..her anger was not seem to be melted so easily….Rajat stopped doing situps he went close to her and locked her in his arms…

Rajat (pleading eyes) - please jaan! I am sorry na (and saying this he planted a soft kiss on her cheeks)

Purvi didn't said anything she again made a face…..

Rajat - Purvi ji mai sirf do din ke liye jaa raha hu Puri jindagi (but before he could complete his sentence Purvi kept her hand on his mouth)

Purvi(looking into his eyes) - dobara kabhi aisi baat mat karna!

Rajat kissed her hand and she removed her hand from his mouth…..

Rajat (smiling) - nahi karunga lekin abhi please khana kha lijiye…..subah se aapne kuch nahi khaya hai!

Purvi (innocently) - aapne bhi to nahi khaya hai!

Rajat (holding her hand) - to chaliye khana khate hai!

She smiled and went with him….they both sat on the sofa and started feeding each other with their hands….

 **Next morning** -

Purvi was packing Rajat's bag but she was looking very upset..…Rajat was helping her in packing

Rajat - sab rakh liya na aapne?

Purvi (upset) - haaan rakh liya hai!

Rajat - bass ek kami hai (and saying this he planted a soft kiss on her cheeks)

Purvi touched her cheeks and smiled.….

Rajat (cupped her face) - bass iss smile ki kami thi! Ab sab perfect hai….ab mai aaram se jaa sakta hu….aap please apna dhyan rakhna!

Purvi (smiling) - aap bhi apna dhyan rakhna aur haa khana time par khana varna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga (pointing finger)

Rajat - acha baba kha lunga! Ab mai jaau?

Purvi (touching his face) - haaan!

Rajat picked his bag and turned to go but he stopped and placed the bag on the floor….he turned to her side and stretched his hands towards her

Rajat (smiling) - ek baar gale to lag jaao!

Purvi (shyly) - Rajat ji! Aap jaaiye….

Rajat (innocent look) - please?

Purvi smiled and ran towards him…..and they both hugged each other…..

A/N - uff! Done with my first happy happy chapter for this story…..please review and let me know how it was? Next chapter is the last chapter...…Rajvi lovers please review dil khol ke :p waiting for your lovely comments


	22. Chapter 22

It was late in the night Purvi was working in the kitchen when she felt two hands on her waist she got scared and screamed loudly the person kept his hand on her mouth…..Purvi took a glance at her back side and took a relief sigh seeing Rajat..…

Rajat (smiling) - dariye mat! mai hu!

Purvi removed his hand from her mouth and hits on his chest lightly…..

Purvi (angrily) - pata hai kitna darr gai thi mai! Aap Mumbai se kab aaye? aap to kal aane wale the na?

Rajat locked her in his arms and kissed on her cheeks….

Rajat - aane wala to kal hi tha lekin aapko bahut miss kar raha tha! Isliye jaldi aa gaya!

Purvi pushed him back and again got busy in washing utensils….

Purvi - rehne dijiye! Agar sach mai aisa hota to aap jaate hi nahi!

Rajat went close to her and hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder.….

Rajat (murmuring in her ears) - I Love You!

Purvi smiled shyly and turned to his side….

Rajat (innocent face) - bahut bhukh lag rahi hai? Kuch khaane ko milega?

Purvi (worriedly) - khaane ko to kuch bhi nahi hai….aapne bataya hota ki aap aa rahe ho to mai bana leti! Koi baat nahi mai abhi kuch bana leti hu!

Rajat - mai bhi help karta hu!

Purvi took out pasta from the drawer and started cutting the vegetables…..Rajat went close to her and touched her hands acting as if he is helping her hugging her from behind

Purvi - ye aap kya kar rahe hai?

Rajat - aapki help kar raha hu!

Purvi (pushing him back) - koi jarurat nahi hai aisi help ki….mai kar lungi aap distract mat kijiye mujhe!

Rajat (innocent look) - Aree aise kaise! Eikloti biwi hai meri usski help nahi karunga to kiski karunga!

Purvi (crossing her hands around her chest) - acha ji! Biwi sabki eikloti hi hoti hai aap akele nahi hai!

Rajat grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him...

Rajat (naughtily) - hoti hogi lekin meri wali khaas hai!

Purvi (running the knife on his face) - aisa kya khaas hai aapki biwi mai?

Rajat (leaning towards her) - bata du?

Purvi (lost) - haaan!

Rajat moved his lips close to her lips and pressed his warm lips against her…..the knife falls down from Purvi's hands she kept her hands on the back of his head caressing his hairs…..his one hand was on her waist and one on her cheeks…..Rajat ruined her lipstick completely and was still not freeing her lips….finally Rajat broke the kiss and gave a soft peck on her mouth…..Purvi turned to other side in shyness…..Rajat started kissing on her back….she was losing her senses she pushed him back with a jerk….

Purvi (fake anger) - Aap bahut jyada shararti ho gaye ho! Jaao yaha se mujhe paasta banane do! Distract mat karo varna mai nahi banaungi kuch bhi….

Rajat (winking at her) - mujhe vaise bhi nahi khana paasta! (and saying this he lifted her up in his arms and started moving towards the bedroom)

Purvi (shocked) - ye kya kar rahe hai aap? Niche utaariye koi dekh lega!

Rajat (tightening his grip) - to dekhne do! apni biwi ko goud mai uthaaya hai kisi dusre ki biwi ko nahi!

Purvi (angry look) - Rajat ji!

Rajat (kissing her cheeks) - I Love You!

Purvi nodded her head in disappointment and smiled she hugged him tightening her grip on his neck….

 **Some Days Later** -

It was Kavin and Naina's wedding ceremony….Purvi wore a light pink color lahenga and Rajat was in blue colour suit…..Naina and Kavin were seating in the mandap the wedding rituals were going on…...Rajat and Purvi were standing together in the mandap….Kavin and Naina started taking their fera's suddenly Rajat grabbed Purvi's hand making sure nobody is watching….Purvi was trying to free her hand but he refused to leave it Purvi pinched on his hand and he freed her hand..…

Rajat (murmuring in her ears) - isska badla jarur liya jaayega!

Purvi (fake smile) - dekhte hai! Filhaal to shadi par dhayaan dijiye!

finally the wedding rituals completed…..Kavin and Naina took the blessings from the elders….

 **In Night** -

Purvi entered in the room as soon as she entered Rajat started throwing rose petals on her…he stopped throwing the petals he was holding a rose in his hands…..he bent down on his knees and forwarded the rose towards Purvi!

Rajat (happily) - beautiful rose for the most beautiful girl in this world!

Purvi (taking the rose) - thank you!

Rajat got up and placed his hands on her waist…..

Rajat (winking) - sirf thank you se kaam nahi chalega! (he leaned towards her in order to kiss her)

Purvi thought to tease him she pushed him back and moved towards her bed….she adjusted her pillow and lay down closing her eyes!

Rajat (shocked) - this is not fair Purvi ji! ye cheating hai…..aap aise so nahi sakti!

Purvi (closed eyes) - I am sorry Rajat ji! Par mujhe sach mai bahut nind aa rahi hai (she covered her body with the blanket)

Rajat moved towards the bed and sat beside her he removed the blanket from her…..she was acting to sleep closing her eyes…..she was looking beautiful while sleeping…..Rajat placed a soft kiss on her forehead…..she smiled with her eyes closed….

Rajat - mujhe pata hai aap nahi so rahi hai! Please uthiye na!

Purvi (turning to other side) - nahiii! mujhe sach mai bahut nind aa rahi hai….Good Night!

Rajat too lay beside her and hugged her….he started running his fingers on her face she was feeling ticklish…..

Purvi (fake anger) - Rajat ji! Sone dijiye mujhe…..bahut nind aa rahi hai!

But Rajat knew she was lieing he tighten his grip on her waist and kissed on her cheeks….Purvi was trying hard not to open her eyes…

Rajat (fake anger) - thik hai soti rahiye aap! Good Night…. (he turned his back towards her and closed his eyes)

Purvi turned back and hugged him but now he was acting as if he slept…Purvi thought something and got up…..she started tickling him on his stomach Rajat was feeling very ticklish he started laughing….

Rajat - hahhaha! Purvi ji please gudgudi mat kijiye!

Purvi (stubbornly) - nahiii!

Rajat holded her hands in order to stop her….he holded her from her shoulder and flipped their positions…Rajat was above her now it was Rajat's turn he started tickling her…..

Purvi - hahhhaah! I am sorry…..I am sorry! Please mat kijiye!

Rajat stopped tickling her and kissed on her forehead….they both got up and sat beside each other….Purvi rested her head on his chest and he started caressing her hairs with his one hand holding her hand with his another hand…..

Purvi (smiling) - I Love You!

Rajat (kissing her head) - I Love You too!

 ***The End***

A/N - finally I completed with my one Rajvi fiction…thanks for all the love and support to this story! I love you all! Please review for one last time…


End file.
